Yggdrasil : Original Sin
by hendlou
Summary: The War between the humans and the monsters that roaming across Rune Midgard rages. Monsters becoming restless, and becoming more powerful. Clay is searching for the answer to all that's causing this phenomenon, and what caused the lost of his beloved ones.
1. Prologue

Year 697, March 29th, 03.00 PM

Geffen Plains

* * *

There was he, kneeling besides the dying crusadress. From his uniform, it seems that he was a priest, though some part of his clothes was already tattered. The land of red fire and scorching earth in his surrounding, together with the evening sky, are seemingly trying to engulf them together into a burning hell. Around them, abominable creatures with much kind of strange shapes were roaming.

Those creatures are called as monsters.

There's no hidden meaning in that name. They're called as a monster since they're really a monster. Mindless beings with powerful strength, which no one knows where they even came from. Some said that they were mutated animals. Some said that they were a product of a failed alchemy experiment. Some said that they came from another dimension. But no one knows for sure, since they're having their hands full with just thwarting the monsters.

And right now, some of the monsters are trying to attack the priest and the crusadress. But somehow, a barrier made of light was protecting them. It seems that the priest has cast the protection magic, Safety Wall, before.

But that also at its limit. Unable to hold his Staff of Recovery anymore, he put it beside him, then he continuously chant healing spells to her sister, the crusadress. He doesn't care about the fire and the monsters that were slowly approaching him and the crusadress. He's more concerned about the girl in front of him. Deep cut in her chest and waist, rib fractured, are making the black bluish-haired priest effort were in vain.

"Divine light, answer the prayer of your believer and cure their wounds… Heal!" the priest shouts.

A divine light appeared on his hand. With that light, he tried to heal the wound of the crusadress. But, no matter how many times he does that, the wound just wouldn't close. Blood still flows endlessly, as if indicating that her fates already sealed.

"Divine light, answer the prayer of your believer and cure their wounds… Heal!" the priest shouts.

Again, a divine light appeared on his hand. But no matter how many times he did that, it was futile.

"Divine light, answer the prayer of your believer and cure their wounds… Heal!" the priest shouts.

Again and again. The priest continue to use his spell, ignoring the fact that it was in vain.

No, perhaps exactly because it was futile that he just continue to do that.

"Hey Clay...am I...am I going to die? *cough*" the girl said as blood and mud were staining her black bluish hair and her armor.

"No, of course not, Lyre! What good of me if you can't be helped with only this scratch?!"

"It's okay, Clay, *cough* don't fool me... I know the best of what's happening to me." she stare deeply into the blue eyes of his brother.

"C'mon! Don't die on me, yet!" Clay shouts. Tears were already streaming down from the tip of his eyes. He was unable to control his emotions anymore, despite being a priest, who had already endured many trial and temptations. It's seems that his sense of care and love overcomed his pride.

"Why're you always the one to protect me Lyre? I'm the one who should've protected you!" said the priest with a frantic and sour expression.

"It's always the job for a Crusaders to protect the people, Clay. *cough* and it's always been my choice to protect you, my brother, and my only family."

A band of Knights and Crusaders who witness their comrade being cornered, all at once charges to the enemy's pack, distracting the monster that were nearby to Clay and Lyre. Some of the wizard cast water magic to put down the fire.

The Crusadress eyesight began to fade slowly as she feel numbness on her entire body. With her last strength, she reach out to grasp her big brother, her best friend till the end.

"Heyyy...are you crying again? For god's sake you're a priest now, Clay! *cough* Don't sully the reputation of the Holy Priest, you know..." Lyre said with more blood coughing.

With overwhelming tears he hug the Crusadress, he knows that his little sister will be soon no longer here. He should be ready for anything that happens to him, or his little sister in the battlefield, but he just can't. He's not ready to lose his little sister right now.

"…Is it a sin to grieve for the one I hold so dear?" said the stuttered Priest.

"You fool, I don't want...to be the reason.. of your mourning..."

And at that time, the last warmness left her body.

"…Lyre?"

He shakes his sister's body. Anxiety is filling inside his body.

"Lyre! Speak to me! Please!"

But no matter how many times he did that, the departed won't ever return.

"No! Please! I'm begging you! Lyre!"

She was already gone.

"NOOOO! LYRE!"

…he knows that it was futile.

He can feel that his sister has stopped breathing, leaving this world back to the world of the dead, Nilfheim.

And yet, his heart won't accept it. He can only shout in despair against this.

Emptiness surrounds him. He can't stand to keep living in this world without her little sister, that he cared so much that he chose to be a Priest rather than to be a Monk, or even more, to be an Acolyte in the first place.

"...Why did it come to this? I've given my whole life for you. As your brother, it's my joy for you to live in peace and happiness, far away from any danger. And yet..." Clay murmurs lifelessly.

TROOOK! TROOOK! TROOOK!

Not far from there, a Lord Knight who was the commanding officer saw what's happening, rides with his Peco-peco toward to Clay and talk to him...

"Hey! Are you okay?" he shouts to Clay.

His sword shines and embedded with many layers of aura, symbolize that he's at the Transcendent Class. It is a Lord Knight ability, after all. He was still young, no older than Clay himself, must be a prodigy in the Cavalry to be a Transcendent in such a young age. But being a Transcendent means that he had overcomes "death".

"You're a priest, right? C'mon, you gotta help the squad! We need as many men we can get."

Clay just remained silent, he's still in shock of his loss. Then he mumbles...

"No... I can't..." He is lost in thought.

...

...

...

It has been a three days since the war between the allied army of Pronteran and Geffenian against the Darkness army of Glast Heim broke out, again. Casualties exceeded beyond the Allied Forces imagination. The battle is at lost nor they are going to surrender their city, Geffen, to the enemy.

Clay already had a bad feeling when his sister suddenly wants to search an old acquaintance in Geffenia.

Year 697, March 29th, 07.00 AM

Geffen City

"Oh c'mon, Clay, just this time, please?"

With such a cute face and as well his brotherly love to her, of course Clay can't refuse to her sister request. The only family he had is his sister, since their parents died in an accident during an experiment in Einbrooch. It's such an unfortunate timing that they're visiting Geffen when Geffen were being attacked.

When the city mages were conducting a training exercise on the field, an army of Orcs attacked the training site and not long after that, a bunch of Darkness cavalier of Glast Heim, which is Abyssmals, Raydrics, and Khalitzburgs were rampaging through them. This, of course making a great confusion among the Geffenian, because it's not usually for the Orcs to roam so close to Geffen, let alone The Glast Heim Cavalier.

Hearing such notice, the city of Prontera, who's always been an ally to the city of Geffen, immediately rushed to their aid. The Pronteran Knights and Crusaders are the first to arrive thanks to their respective mounts, Peco-pecos and Grand Pecos, while other battalion such as the monks and the priests arrive a day and a half after. Since then, the army Prontera and Geffen is at war with the Orcs and the Glast Heim cavalier.

He felt so guilty that he can't stopped his sister.

Year 697, March 29th, 10.00 AM

Geffen City

"Clay, we must protect the city!" says Lyre.

"But Lyre! It's too dangerous!" Clay said with a worried face towards his sister.

"Oh please, I got you, right? The almighty o' Priest?"

"But, but..." Clay was stuttered, but before he finished his line his sister grabbed his hand, dragging his brother all the way. "Ughhhh.." Clay circling his eyes.

And now there he was, staring the dead body of his sister, while his body was shivering. His heart was filled with regret, that he wasn't able to stop her.

Year 697, March 29th, 03.15 AM

Geffen Plains

The Lord Knight stumbled upon Clay's reaction, "...Excuse me?"

"I said that I can't... I have no use in any kind of battle, I will only be your hindrance, I can't even protect myself and my sister!" He shout when glaring to his hands covered of his sister's blood.

The Lord Knight saw the body on the priest's lap.

"This is..." he murmurs.

For a second, the Lord Knight seems surprised when he saw the face of the dead crusadress, but Clay was too caught up in his sadness that he can't realize it. Seeing the Crusadress that was lying on the Priest's lap, not breathing, the Lord Knight knew that it was going to be a waste of time to persuade the Priest, but he does realize that the place is still a battlefield, so he dismount from his peco-peco, and quickly he carry Lyre's body into his peco-peco. Seeing this Clay is shocked at what was the Lord Knight doing.

"YOU are a Priest, you should know better than anybody that a battlefield is no place for a support squad to mingle alone mourning for his comrades death. Hurry! Hop on!" the Lord Knight shouts as he giving Clay a cue to ride on his peco-peco.

Clay feels mystified, and he didn't questioned the help from the Lord Knight. As he hop aboard, they then dashing through the field. Speeding through the clashing sword, piercing spear, fireball and other kinds of magic flying through the air. Almost hitted by a grimtooth from a passing by Khalitzburg, the Lord Knight riding skill is magnificent.

They arrived at the Geffen Western gate. The Lord Knight dismount himself to carry Lyre's body and hand it to Clay's arms. Her cold body feels like a thousand needles on Clay's heart. Then he saw that the Lord Knight mounts his peco-peco again, and then talk to Clay...

"I am the head of Pronteran Knights Third Battalion, Reitterged and also the battalion's first squad commander. My name is Zekemond Pike, but people usually just calls me Zeke. What is your name, my fellow comrade, the Priest?" His short brown hair sways as the winds blowing.

"Clayton Age..." answers Clay, "Thank you for saving me..."

"Don't mention it...you should evacuate to the eastern side of the city, I'm afraid it's too dangerous to be on the western side. I'm sorry for the brief introduction, but I have to command my battalion, so if you'll excuse me..."

Just before the Lord Knight leaves, 2 mounted knights approaches.

"Sir!" shout one of the knight to Zeke.

"What's is the situation?" asked Zeke.

"We are being pushed back sir! The Geffenian army has fallen. Many of our Knights and Crusaders have fallen, not to mention the Monks who were assisting us, also the Wizards can't afford to use their magic for a long period of time. They're totally exhausted, and these monsters are stronger beyond our capabilities." answered the other, it was a female Knight.

"…Any answers from Payon?"

"Not yet sir!"

"What about Morroc?"

"Morroc was just attacked an hour ago and overwhelmed from many directions. They're in a graver situation than Geffen, right now."

The Lord Knight runs deeply into his own mind. He's either anxious or just searching for other plan to defend the city of Geffen. He questioned himself, why was the Orcs aligning themselves with the Glast Heim Cavalier? Not to mention their super powered strength that are truly impossible to believe! He's determined to report to his fellow commander first.

"Sir?"

Zeke blinked, he realized his subordinates fearful gaze, that his perplexity will only lowered the morale of his subordinates.

Then he valiantly step forward and gaze at the so distance of the battlefield.

"What should we do, Sir?" asked the male Knight.

"...You!" He pointed at the Female Knight, "Help this Priest, and go to the city to evacuate the citizen. Their safety is our top priority. And as for you…" he looked at the Male Knight. "Tell the second and third squadron commanders, that we have to pull back our army. Prioritize the civilians evacuation. This battle is a lost cause. We're just going to be massacred by those monsters."

"Yes, sir!" The two knights saluted their commander. They then run for their own task.

As he watches his two subordinates move away, Zeke murmurs...

"...There must be something that makes them become so strong and attacked us so fiercely...and even more important, they even attacked us in group... How is this even possible? Unless, there's someone who was able to control them..." the Lord Knight murmurs as he look to his two subordinates who has already far away, not realizing that Clay heard his words in surprise.

* * *

**This is my very first fanfic, so i'm very sorry for the errors I'll try my best to give you readers some comfortable reading. :D**

**I make this fics from my phone, cause my PC is in the surgery :P ,so it's rather difficult, also i'm not fluent in english,very very sorry for the bad english. (****)**

- if you would please review, your review are my most treasured experience..sorry for the bad english XD Till the next chapter!


	2. They Are Moving

Year 697, March 30th, 00.00 PM

Meeting Hall, Grand Castle of Prontera

* * *

"What is the situation of Geffen?"

A man suddenly said that. He sat in a chair higher than the other in his surroundings.

"Our combined army and their mages are trying their best to defend the city, but it's seems this battle is at our disadvantage." said the man sitting next to him.

"And why is that?"

"The reports state that the invasion is different from the usual, the Orcs are now aligning themselves with Glast Heim cavalier." said the other man.

"Glast Heim? It's unnatural for them to leave their lair." The leader claim in disbelief.

"Shouldn't we send more troops?" Ask the man across the table from him, look concerned.

"No, we've send all of the troops we can. We're only having few of them now, which is barely enough to protect the city. Surely we cannot leave our city, Prontera unguarded." he said firmly.

"But we cannot let Geffen fall to the monsters, if that happens, Prontera sure is their next target!"

"First those Orcs, now these monsters." said one of the man in the room, gripping his hand into a fist.

The leader sighs. He seems really tired by the recent event.

"…What about Payon? Have their army on the way here, yet?" the leader ask his councils.

"Their response are negative. They said that they can't spare any of their soldiers because of the war." one of the man said.

"…That's strange. Payon wasn't on the line of the attack. They surely could spare at least two battalions of their army."

"W-well, that's the response our messenger got from Payon's elders. Now that I think about it, the messenger also said that the Payon's elders are consisted of different peoples."

"…"

The leader was deep in thought. He was thinking about the matter silently. Seeing that, the other peoples couldn't do anything but await his response.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sudden knock on the door break the silence in that room. A knight who guard in front of the door entered the room and kneeled before them.

"What is it? Have you forgotten that I ordered you to not disturb our meeting?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir! But, It's Lord Captain Balzac!" the guard said.

Just a second later a man approached from behind the knight, and saluted the councils. A middle aged man, a Rune Knight, and also one of the Four Lord Captain of Prontera.

"I'm terribly sorry for the interruptions, my lord. But I'm afraid that I had to inform some grave matter."

"What matter does bring you to intrude our meeting, Balzac?" Ask the spokesman.

"…Geffen has fallen, honored member of the Council. Lord Vincent has passed away, my men were barely escaped with their lives." He pronounced.

"""…!"""

Hearing that, the member of the council became restless.

"What?! What about the rest of Geffen and two other battalion?" the leader said, shocked.

"The Crusaders and Monks battalions have succeeded with the evacuation and retreated, along with my men and the citizen of Geffen. Lord Gyno, Lord Vincent's son was also able to escape." Balzac states with flat tone.

"To think that a great Warlock such as Vincent Elua would lose to some feeble monsters...!" one of the councils said in astonished tone.

"Alas, but this is ordinary monsters no more, my lord. Lord Vincent put his life on the line to protect all of us. But the monsters were just too strong. No, perhaps I should say, fatal? I've seen the injury they've made to my soldier. Whether it's fatal or not, most of my men ended die anyway, it seems these monsters use some kind of poison or another black magic, I don't know, but it's definitely beyond our capabilities. Though, using his remaining life, Lord Vincent sealed most of the monsters together with him in Geffen Tower."

"I see. So that's what happened. May Odin bless him, then, for his heroic act has saved some of our army."

At the council's member comment, all of them are becoming silent, as if giving their prayer to the departed. And then, the leader of the council breaks the silence…

"Balzac, if most of the monsters were already sealed, can't we take back Geffen, then?"

"Impossible, my lord. Even though I've said 'most', but it was actually less than two third of their numbers. There's still so much of them in Geffen. Retaking it would be impossible with our current condition."

"Then for now we need to defend ourselves. But I believe that you've done the things necessary in this situation, yes?"

"Of course. Guldar and Shion are currently preparing the city's defense. These monsters are restless, they can attack our city anyday, now." the Rune Knight said.

"Splendid…About the poison, can't our priests cure them?"

"They've tried, my lord. Even our Alchemists have tried analyzing, but to no avail, they still can't cure our soldiers."

"What about Lucrida?"

"…she too couldn't able to cure them."

Hearing that are making the members of the councils are losing their spirits more.

"...The only one with the expertise with poisons are the assassins in Morroc." one of the council responded.

"No, we cannot rely too much on those desert-dweller rebels. They're cunning and full of trickery." the other member replied.

"Also, I've heard that Morroc was currently undergoing almost the same fate with Geffen, though it seems that they manage to push back the enemy, yesterday. They're not in the condition to help." the other different member added.

"…then we're going to rely to Al De Baran alchemists." the leader of the council said.

The council members are giving their agreement by nodding their heads. Seeing that, the council leader then speaks...

"Balzac, one of the Lord Captain, with the authority of the council, we ordered you to fulfill our command."

It was the words of decree, a tradition of the council for declaring their order. Hearing these words, Balzac is kneeling towards the council.

"I'm ready." he said.

"Very well, Balzac, we would like for you to go to Al De Baran with the sample of the poison. You're in good relation with the Guildmaster of the Alchemist Guild, right? Let them try to examine it."

"Understood."

"I also want you issue a command to the three commanders that defended Geffen before. I want them to request personally to the higher-ups in Payon that their aid are gravely needed."

"Yes, my lord." Balzac saluted and stepped outside.

He steps back, leaving the council members in a restless situation.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 09.00 PM

Clay's room, Prontera Inn

* * *

Make those monsters stronger and controllable? Someone? It can't be...

Zeke words keep haunting Clay's mind. His minds gets foggy every time he tries to remember his memories. He definitely remember, that he ever heard that kind of madness. But where?

He is sitting in the inn's bed, he can feel his back and his knee is sweating, he can't sleep cause his minds keep thinking of his sister. Her sister's body was already buried in the Church's cemetery today, and now Clay returned to the lodges in Prontera where he usually stays with his sister.

The maid was kindly enough to prepare the room for Clay with such a short notice. The fireplace was lit to warm the place cause of the cold night. He remembers that Lyre is so picky in deciding a place to stay, she wanted a place that views directly to Prontera Castle so she can see them at night shining cause of the moon's ray and sparkling stars as the background, "Fantastic!" she said. Right now, Prontera has become so silent at night, thanks to the monsters of Glast Heim and Orcs Invasion, making even the moon didn't look so beautiful anymore.

Clay reaches for his locket that hidden in his priest coat and open the lock. Inside he sees a pale skinned woman sitting on a wooden chair, holding gently a little baby girl, her beautiful hair resembles her mother, a dark bluish color. The mother smiles happily to her baby, that the baby girl hands trying to reach her mother earrings from her ear.

"Forgive me. I disappointed you, Mother." Clay talked to himself.

Suddenly…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Someone knocked on the door of clay's room. He quickly puts back his locket. He shocked, thinking who is visiting him in this late night. He walked towards the door, asking "Who is it?"

"It's me, Clay. We've met briefly at Geffen before. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Clay remember that voice. It's the voice of that young Lord Knight that rescued him, he opens the door for him.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Clay."

"It's okay, I'm not sleeping anyway. Sit anywhere you like." he told the young Knight as he sits in the edge of his bed.

"Thanks." Zeke said as he sits to the chair next to the table with a candle lit up on top of it.

"...How do you know where I am?" asked Clay.

"Oh... it's easy, I ask my subordinate. She was a spy other than a knight."

"Ummhh, oh that Knightress.." Clay said as the female knight crossed his mind. "So, uhh..what is that you want to talk to me about?"

"...listen, I'm very sorry about your sister."

"...It's okay, I'll try not to think to much about it. Anyway, surely you don't come at this time of night just to say that?" He asked suspiciously.

"No no, of course not. I want to ask you something. What do you want to do after all of this?"

Clay was shocked. He himself doesn't know what to do, being confused with all the events that just happened to him.

"I...I don't know.."

"Then why don't you join us? With the Prontera army, of course. It would be a great help if you could help Prontera in this war."

"I doubt I'll be of use." Clay smiled faintly.

"You'll be a GREAT help. What's a priest such as yourself and your sister wandering around doing nothing anyway?"

"Well.. I... uhh.. I ran with my sister from our hometown. She wants to find the cause of our parents so-called 'accident'." he answered.

"Hmmm..Where are you from, you say?"

"I'm from Juno. I became a priest from our Arch Bishop blessing. Since my sister want to travel out of Juno, I can't let her go by herself."

"Juno? That's interesting. Both of you didn't look like Schwartzvald native."

"...? What do you mean?"

"Schwartzvald people normally have a paler skin, right? They live in the mountain region, after all. Well, for Juno, it was in the sky, though."

"Oh, I see. That's true...but I look like this because I'm a half."

"Interesting. A half? That was rare around here."

"I guess so. Our father was a wizard that came from Rune Midgard. He met with our mother when he journeyed to Juno. Mother was a famous magic researcher in Juno, so they get to know each other fast."

"Come to think of it, you are a Priest, while your sister was a Crusader, huh. Both of that job do connected with magic."

"Well, but compared to me, she inherited most of our parent's magical talent. She should have become a wizard like our father, or a priest instead of a crusader."

"..."

"I don't know why, but she always prefer to use physical method to solve matter. Every time the monsters attacked, she would always fight in the frontline. She would defend her comrade with all her might. I tried to help her by becoming a priest. But it seems that it was to no avail."

Seeing Clay who was started to wailing again, Zeke just sit silently, and then he said...

"You seem to care about your sister so much. What kind of person is she?"

"...she was a tomboy. She's kind of stubborn, and sometimes, we also argue with each other. But she loves everyone around her, and she would do anything to help those she acknowledges as her friend."

"...no wonder she become like that."

"...?"

Clay looks confused with his response, but Zeke just stand up, and he asks again...

"Well, do you want to continue your journey even your sister is not with you anymore?"

"I have to, otherwise my sister would disappointed."

"Sigh..well, it's worth to try..." Zeke grinned.

He looks disappointed, but at that time, Clay believes that there's nothing he could do about it.

"Oh yeah, if you change your mind you could come to the Cathedral and ask the Priest there. Tell them it's my recommendation." As he stands and walk to the door.

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

CREAK...

Zeke opened the door and about to leave, but...

"...Hey, may I ask something?"

Clay stopped Zeke with his question.

"What is it?"

"You're a Transcendent, right. So you have experienced death before, right?"

Zeke stand silently when he heard that. He knew what Clay meant. It couldn't be helped for Clay, since he just lost his only remaining family. He then said...

"So you do think about that. Well, yeah. There's a chance for your sister to be chosen as a Transcendent and be reborn."

"...! Then...!"

"But I wouldn't hold my hopes like that. The reason for one to be chosen was like the whims of the goddess, Valkyrie. Even I don't know for what reason am I chosen even now."

Clay was seemingly become sadder as he heard that. But Zeke then said again...

"For now, you should decide what you should do for your sister."

"Huh?"

"I may not know your sister. But from your story, I don't think she's the type who leaves this situation unhandled. Please think about my offer more."

"..."

CLACK!

As the door was closed, the Lord Knight then left, leaving the priest alone in the room again.

"Am I in the right way?" Clay murmurs, doubting himself.

But even if he said that, he already knows that what Zeke said was correct. If her sister was still alive, he sure that her sister would rushes to the battlefield and fighting to protect her comrade right now, without any question asked.

"…Why am I so powerless?" Clay said again to himself as he drifting away from reality.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 07.00 AM

Prontera City

* * *

The next morning is filled with more casualties from the border of Geffen-Prontera, making the priests even busier than the other company. Prontera is completely changed from what Clay remembered. The city is in alert. Many Knights patrolling in and outside of the city. Houses barred with wooden or steel board. The shops doesn't sell anymore, because all the items and equipment is taken for Pronteran army, even the grocery were closed to supply the army. Mages and wizards who survived and escape Geffen is helping for the defence of Prontera. They're posted at the upper wall and some Guard tower. As far as Clay can see, The Pronteran army are dying. The Priests looks very exhausted, the Knights need more soldiers. He can even see many young squadrons of swordsman heading towards the castle. How can be young swordsmans are there to help? he thought. As for monks he doesn't spot many of them.

Clay wandering in the streets of Prontera, struggling inside his mind on whether to help or not.

By the time he reaches the western Gate of Prontera, he sees a giant Gryphon mounted by a middle aged Royal Guard carrying a very heavy looking spear and shield. The Royal Guard commands the Crusaders to defend the border.

"Forward, soldiers! We have to defend the border till reinforcement arrives!" shouts the Royal Guard. It seems that he was the commander of the squad.

"Huh?" The Royal Guard notices Clay staring at him. He then said to him...

"What are you doing in here, young man? Shouldn't you be with the other priests at the barracks, treating the wounded?" he questioned Clay.

"Huh? Oh! Uh..I'm not.."

"What? I can't hear ya! This is a war, son! Every seconds count for your comrade's life depends on it!"

"But, but I'm not in the army sir!" Clay explained.

"Are you sure? If you're lying, I'm gonna report this to sister Lucrida, and have you grounded, you know."

"I'm not lying sir, I'm from Juno. I'm just a traveler."

"Well, it can't be helped if you're truly is... such a wasted talent you have in there. Say, if you doesn't have anything to do, why not help my soldier in the barracks? We really need all the help we can get."

First a young Lord Knight wants him to join, now a big, brawny middle-aged Royal Guard expect him to join too. Why in the world does everyone want his help? This sure is puzzled Clay's mind.

But in the end, Clay can't refuse such an intimidating man like he is, and so he goes towards the barracks dispiritedly. He thought that it might help him as a distraction from remembering his sister.

Meanwhile, south of Prontera, the desert before Payon forest...

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 08.00 AM

Sograt Desert

* * *

"First we got to defend Geffen, now we got to get an audience in Payon! Man, rather than calling us the Commanders, they should start calling us the handyman."

"Don't complain Vilya, this is order from our Lord Captain." The hooded man in front him replied.

"Yes, Vilya. You know the councils choose us The Commanders of each respective Batallion to become ambassadors from Prontera. You should be honored, instead. Look at Snowe. He travels on foot, and yet he still looks zealous enough to do his job. For a side note, lucky us for still having our mounts." a smirk appeared on Zeke's face.

"Shut up, Zeke. That's because you and Vilya bring so many useless things on your mounts that I couldn't even hitch a ride." The hooded man said. Zeke just laugh a little at that response.

"Yea yea..but do we have to go all the way to Payon, just the three of us? Shouldn't we bring a couple of our knights?"

"Prontera's army is in the verge of annihilation. They need more men than we do." The hooded man which they called Snowe said.

"Yeah, you right, Snowe. And besides you do know that Morroc is in chaos after the war yesterday, don't you Vilya? They must be really wary to outsiders, right now, even though our city was supposedly an ally. So we have to travel lightly to not causing any disturbance." Zeke continued.

"Yeahh yeahh.." Vilya muttered, as she leaning to her Mount, the Grand Peco.

"Come on. Let's hurry. The desert sun at day wasn't as forgiving as now, so we should take our chance now." Snowe said.

Zeke, Vilya, and Snowe is the Three Commander that commands Three Army of Prontera. Zeke was a Lord Knight who have tasted "death" in the war, and was given another chance of life from the Valkyrie. He also the one who commands the Knights. Vilya, who was a prodigy among the crusaders, was a girl born between two Transcendents. Although a bit hot-headed, she was renowned so much for her skill and power, and becomes the first Transcendent in Midgard as a Paladin, who hasn't experienced death yet. She now holds the commands for all of the Crusaders. And lastly Snowe, with unique circumstances, becomes a Champion among all the monks, and he now also holds the commands of all the Monks. Beyond these three, there are the Lord Captains, who commands all of the Pronteran army, and the three commanders direct superiors. They are Balzac the Rune Knight, Guldar the Royal Guard, Shion the Shura, and Lucrida the Arch Bishop. Four of them act as the Four Protector of Prontera.

However, only Lucrida that the one who doesn't have a Commander under her command. It looks like there's no one worthy of becoming her right hand in Prontera.

"If it's not for Lord Shion's order, I'd rather stand and protect her, instead of going on a journey like this." Snowe nagging.

"Like she's need a protection! She's THE Shura you know." Vilya interrupts.

"You really respects your master huh, are you Snowe?" Zeke grins.

But Snowe just stand silently. Suddenly, his eyes are staring at the dessert. But there's nothing in there. Zeke and Vilya, curious on what happened, followed his lead.

"What is it, Snowe?" Zeke asked.

"Shhh... I sense something strange."

Hearing that, Zeke and Vilya heightened their guard. But there wasn't anything in there.

Suddenly, something was moving fast from the distance towards the group!

"...!"

"What is that?!" Zeke and Vilya shout as they form battle stance.

"I don't know, but it's sure comin' fast!" Snowe shouts as he readies his Spirit Ball.

The sands whirls as they approaches the trio. The sand whirl circling, and creating barrier as if they not want to the trio to escape. They lean back to back to each other to form defensive formation. Their peco-pecos were panicking due to the sand whirling so fast. As they watch the sand whirls, each whirl have a purplish colored shadow.

"Assassins! On your guard, guys!" Snowe shouts.

"Damn, is this the doing of Morrocians? What are they thinking, attacking their own allies like this?!" Vilya groaned in anger.

"They must be hiding in the sands!" Zeke shouts.

"Sands, right?! Alright, show yourselves, coward mongrels!" Snowe shouts as he activates his Ruwach.

Just as he cast Ruwach, a couples of assassins groaned in pain causes by the Ruwach. Just as they appeared, Snowe launched his Finger Offensive to each of them.

"Way to go, Snowe!" The Paladin charges the assassins an do a Shield Boomerang to the remaining assassins.

"Just exactly what you expect from the apprentice of Lord Shion!" Zeke grinned as he charges the other assassins, his sword is glowing with layers of aura.

Together, the three of them were defeating all of the assassins.

But the assassins were tougher than they thought. As they were almost defeated, they all successfully retreated. Until there's no one but the three commanders in the desert.

"…just what is that all about?" Zeke said.

"Beats me. From their uniforms and way of fighting, they're seems to be members of Sograt Assassins, which means they're Morroc's peoples." Snowe said.

"Then the problem is their motive of doing this." Vilya added.

They continue to be in thought, unknown of a presence of someone far away from them.

...

...

...

It was a man with a red hair. He watches over the three commanders with great interest.

"Hooo...so that is Shion's beloved student." The sound said as he laughed viciously from far away.

* * *

**Yes! Finally finished the second chapter. Phew! Yeah I know it's an awkward ending. But I ended deciding it just the way it is anyway. The sake for next chapter of course! Sorry for the long update, and short chapter. XD**

**Review please! And if you have any suggestions just spill it out! I very very appreciate it!**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. The New Generation's Potential

Year 697, April 2nd, 08.10 AM

Sograt Desert

* * *

"So that's Shion's beloved student."

The voice said from far away. The voice emanated from a man clad in beige-colored strange light armor, a Guillotine Cross. His flaming red hair was standing like spikes. His hand was covered by his armor, and looks like a claw. Together with axe blade attached at his arm, he looks like a fearsome warrior.

"Master..."

Another voice echoes, calling the man. It was a female assassin, with a hair of gold-colored. Her long hair was tied up in braid behind her head, circling in there into a bun. On her waist, lies sword and dagger on each of her side. Behind her, a set of katar was hanging.

"Oh, you're here, Runa. Good timing." the man said.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be helping in Morroc?"

"I've taken care of the monsters inside of Morroc. The people of Morroc should be fine for now."

"Then isn't it time to leave? Our job is done."

"Wait. This is a rare opportunity. You haven't got any chance for a good battle lately, right?"

The man pointed at the place he's looking at. In there, three persons are standing.

"They seem to be trying to invade Morroc, especially the Champion in there, which seems to be their leader. What cowards, for them to be trying to robbing our poor little town, especially after what just happened. I've dispatched my assassins, but it seems that they were defeated."

"...!"

The female assassin looks surprised. She took out her katars and making a stance.

"Then what are you still doing in here?! Shouldn't we stop them?!" the assassin named Runa shouts.

"I can't fight them alone. Even thought I'm the Master of Assassin Guild, I can't fight against three Transcendents alone." the man said, though his fearless smile said otherwise.

"...then what are we gonna do?" The girl asks calmly.

"You can take care of the champion. I'll take care of the rest."

"Got it...and last one..."

Runa just stand silently for a while, and then...

"Should I go all out?"

The Guillotine Cross smiles at that response.

"Yes, go all out to your heart's content." he said.

...

...

...

* * *

"Well, did you found anything left behind?"

Vilya asks it towards the Lord Knight and Champion.

"No luck here. Nothing but sands everywhere."

"Same here."

They was trying to identifies their attackers, but it seems that the enemies was pretty nimble for not leave anything behind.

"Seems like we can't find anything at all, right now. Perhaps the people in Morroc may know something." Zeke said.

"Then we should hurry there. Man, a bath is all I want..." Vilya said.

"Actually, perhaps with the state Morroc currently at, I don't think they have spare water to take a bath."

"What?! Oh, this is getting worse as the seconds goes."

Vilya grumbles on, while riding on her grand peco, behind Zeke and Snowe.

"Come on, we won't be that long in there. Perhaps just a day. You can take a bath in Prontera later." Zeke said.

"Are you nuts?! I don't think that wasn't long! Don't group me the same with you boys!"

"...Oh yeah. I forgot that you're a girl."

"...Zeke, should I break your back with my shield, or skewer you to death with my spear? Choose one, please, though I wouldn't mind should you choose both."

"None of that, thanks. I'm not worthy enough of being the victim of your almighty spear or shield, or both."

"...exactly because of your behavior and the way you spoke that we thought of you as a boy. Only your name that sounds girly." Snowe added.

"Even you too, Snowe?! I don't believe this!"

Vilya's mood worsens as she rides. Seeing that, Zeke and Snowe chose the golden rule of silence. When suddenly...

"Wait right there! You three beasts!"

"""...?"""

From another part of the dessert, a female assassin was standing, initiating a battle stance from there.

"You cowards! Trying to taking advantages of the situation, and even in the condition of Morroc, right now! Are you guys even a man?! Damned cowards!"

"…Hey, what did she think she's doing?" Zeke asks from where he was.

"Who knows? She seems to be a member of Sograt's assassins, though. So perhaps she could tell us the reason of earlier assassins group's attack."

"Under the Sograt Desert Assassin master's command, I've come to behead all of you!"

"...though the problem is that she doesn't seem to have any intention to talk peacefully. Vilya, you're a still a girl, right? Try to get some information from her. Perhaps talking to people with a same gender would convince her somehow." Snowe said.

"What do you mean by I'm still a girl?! I'm still a girl from birth until now!"

"Right? Then you're still a girl, right?"

"Grk...! You...!"

"Just hurry up. We don't have much time, here." Zeke said.

"...Fine, I'll let it slide for now."

Vilya then moves forward and asks the assassin from her mount.

"You, the female assassin! What is your group's reason of attacking us?!"

"Silence, pervert! A man trying to look feminine! Not only you fail at being a man, you even fail at trying to look feminime! Looking at you is enough to make me puke! How utterly shameless!"

""...!""

Hearing that, Zeke and Snowe broke into a cold sweat. They can only watch at Vilya in front of them, and...

"What is this...today, everyone just called me a man..." Vilya murmurs from her grand peco.

Her body was trembling. Snowe and Zeke didn't know how, but they can imagine that her eyes looks as if it was darkening as each moment passes, and veins popped here and there on her face.

"Snowe, you're a Champion now, but you're still an Acolyte after all, right? I'm not sure whether you should do this, but shouldn't you give that assassin a prayer, to cleanse her of her sin before she holds her peace forever?" Zeke said.

"...good idea. Little lost lamb, confess your sin to me, and may the Lord provide you with a salvation..."

Snowe started praying for the assassin who doesn't understand on what they're doing.

"What are you guys talking about? ...no more talking, I shall strike the three of you down!"

Saying that, the assassin dashed forward with such a high speed, that she could be called teleporting! The sands were flying at each step she took.

"She's coming!"

"What speed! She's on a different level than those assassins just before!"

DROK! DROK! DROK!

Vilya was charging ahead at the assassin while Zeke and Snowe were commenting at the assassin! She started clashing with the assassin!

TRING! TRING!

The sparks were flying from the metal. As they clash, Vilya shouts at the assassin…

"I won't forgive you! Can't you see that I still have a b-b-breasts?!" Vilya shouts, though she was stuttering on the last part.

"Are there even chest? It's as flat as my dagger!" the assassin shouts back as she strike back.

CLANK!

"How dare you! Look at this armor! This armor is covering mine! And what's more, this is an armor for women!"

"What?! Now that you said it, that was true!"

For a moment, Vilya sighed in relief, seemingly able to resolve the misunderstanding, but...!

"...So not only you're a man, but you're also a cross-dresser?! What a freak!"

SNAP!

Although Vilya's breasts were not small, when it looked closely, it loses when compared to the assassin's. Not only that, her armor also hid her chest well. So those who don't know her well might think of her as a man. And that remark just now has snapped Vilya's mind and reasoning.

""…Uh-oh…"" Zeke and Snowe muttered.

"….hehehe… Seems like that you have a death wish…! Prepare yourself!" Vilya shouts as she charges!

"Uh! What power! So you're not just some cowardly cross dresser man, after all!"

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU! HEAAAAAAH!"

FWOOOSH! FWOOOSH! FWOOOSH!

Vilya rapidly attacking with her spear. Using the Spear Quicken skill, she pierces at the assassin quickly! But the assassin was able to dodge all of her attack!

"That's too slow! Watch this! Sonic Blow!" the assassin shouts as she unleashes a flurry of stabs!

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Vilya blocked all of her attacks with her shield. She then pulls her grand peco leash and swinged her spear downwards, at the assassin's legs!

"Haaah!"

SWING!

Seeing the attack, the assassin sliding backwards!

"This is the end for you!" she shout as she suddenly disappeared! And then…

"Grimtooth!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

A series of earth tusks are running fast at Vilya!

"...! She's good!" Snowe said.

"…! This is bad! Vilya won't be able to dodge it! Not when she was riding on her mount!" Zeke said too as he charges forward, trying to save Vilya.

But Snowe has already moved faster! He shoots an energy ball from there, aiming at the grimtooth!

"Finger Offensive!"

BOOOM!

The energy ball exploded at where the tusks at is. The tusks then ended, and didn't grow any further.

"…che. Though I didn't need it, I guess I have to thank you for your help." Vilya said.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice, I believe." Snowe replied.

"Shh! Be quiet! Snowe, be careful! She shouldn't be far from where you are!" Zeke commands them.

Snowe watches the place where the assassin hides just now. Quickly, he gathered his energy, and…

"Finger Offensive!"

He shoots it at where he remembers the assassin was hiding! And it was correct, for the assassin was out from her hiding and evaded the energy ball!

BOOM!

The place where the assassin just stand was exploded. Should the assassin reacted slower, she would surely engulfed in the explosion.

"Kuh! To think that I was caught without you even casting Ruwach...! Not bad for a thieving mongrel!"

"For an assassin, you sure quite a chatterbox..."

"Silence! Especially you who were the most corrupt of all! Who would have thought that a servant of God was the most wicked of all?! I'm disappointed in you as a fellow believer!"

"…well, well, well, seems like you've been promoted into a corrupt clergyman, Snowe. Congratulations is on the way, I guess?" Zeke said from where he was.

"Shut up, Zeke. And this is not the time for such a joke. Anyway, Vilya, leave her to me. I'll try to talk her personally." Snowe said as he dashes forward.

"Hey! I'm still having a business with her!" Vilya said, but it was already too late since Snowe has already dashed far and engaging the assassin.

"Now, now, why don't you have a drink with me instead?" The voice came from the rear.

"Who want to have a drink with…! ... who are you?"

As Vilya looked at the voice just now, she and Zeke was confronted with some man who was wearing some strange looking armor! The man who has a spiky red hair was smiling at the two of them.

"My name is Cranz. I'm just a gentleman who was wandering aimlessly in this desert, searching for someone kind enough to buy me some drink." the man said.

"...!"

Hearing his name, Zeke realized something bad.

"(Cranz? Wait, isn't that the High Leader of the Assassins, the Guillotine Cross?! Damn, this could get ugly!)" Zeke thought to himself.

"I don't care who you are, but you're getting in my way!" Vilya shout as she charges with her spear.

With a swift evasion, the Guillotine Cross parries the Paladin's attacks, and in just a split second he counters her with a fast slicing maneuver!

TRAAANG!

"Tch! A tough one! I'll give you that...?!" Vilya shouts as she barely parried with her shield and thrown from her Grand peco.

But before she could do anything...

Tap, tap, tap!

Cranz has already closing in to her in a high speed!

"Tch!"

Seeing that, Vilya hurriedly stand and trying to counter him with her spear! But...!

"...eh?"

There's only a shield on her left hand. But the spear on her right hand has already disappeared.

"...! He disarmed me?! When?!"

She saw that her spear was already stabbed on the ground, far behind Cranz who was already running so near towards her!

"Haaaaah!"

DROK! DROK! DROK!

From Vilya's side, Zeke charges his peco-peco at Cranz while drawing his sword on his side!

"...heh."

But Cranz just smiles a bit. He then...!

FWOOOSH!

Without losing any momentum, he jumped, propelled himself right at Zeke, with his sharp claw aimed at Zeke's neck!

"...! The hell?!" Zeke shout in disbelief.

"...! Zeke! Dodge it!" Vilya shout.

"Grk!"

BRUUK!

Zeke threw himself away from his peco-peco to evade the attack. But Cranz hasn't finished yet! He rushed at where Zeke was laying in and stand on his side.

"This is the end... boy!" he said coldly, smiling as he thrusted his sharp hand at Zeke!

FWOOSH!

With his sharply armored hand, it might wasn't an understatement that his hand was as dangerous as a blade itself!

TRANG!

"...!"

But this time, it was Cranz's turn to be surprised.

"Heh, like I would die that easily...!"

Zeke blocked Cranz's attack by using Vilya's spear! It was fortunate of him to fall near it!

"Haaah!"

FWOOOSH!

Using his inner strength, Zeke pushed Cranz away, and thrusted the spear with high speed!

FWOOOSH! FWOOOSH! FWOOOSH!

"...guh! Not bad!" Cranz said as he defends against Zeke's attack.

"And it's not over yet!"

FWOOSH!

Zeke took a stance, and then thrusted the spear with all of his might!

"Take this! Clashing Spiral!"

VRWOOOOOOR!

A furious wind are swirling in spiral at the spear, increasing its overall destructive power! Not even a full armored crusader could completely defending against this attack! If this hitted the Guillotine Cross, he definitely wouldn't survive!

"...eh?"

But that's if he was indeed get hit.

FWOOO...

Slowly, the wind disappeared, without even hitting its target.

"...damn."

Zeke looked behind him. In there, Cranz was standing, smiling confidently as ever.

"Here."

Tap!

On Zeke's side, Vilya threw him his sword. Following suite, Zeke then throw her spear at her.

"...he's tough." Vilya commented.

"Yeah." Zeke answered.

After saying that, Vilya initiating a battle stance, and Zeke followed behind her.

"Aura Blade!" he shouts.

"...!"

From where he stands, Snowe realized that there's another enemy that his two friends are standing against.

He also realizes that the enemy was a dangerous one.

Realizing the situation, Snowe was trying to help his two friends, but…

"Your opponent is me. You're the one who said that right?" the assassin charges in front of Snowe and said that.

FWOOSH!

The assassin swinged her katar at Snowe after she said that!

"By my blade, I swore that I would destroy you!"

TAP!

But her katar was catched by Snowe's hands!

"…! Che, Blade Stop?!"

"So you know? Hmph, too bad that someone like you was having an ear problem. I've already said that I was trying to talk to you, not fighting you."

"Nothing you say will convince me!"

The assassin swinged her other katar! Seeing that, Snowe dashed backwards. But the assassin attacking him furiously, making him further from where Zeke and Vilya is…

"I will not let you get away!" the assassin said.

"...Damn! You're persistent!"

"Now then…should we start the second round?" Cranz said.

""…!""

Hearing that, Zeke and Vilya was readying their weapon, but…

"Or maybe not. I'm just trying to have a good view in here…"

""…?""

Cranz just sat on the sands as he said that, making Zeke and Vilya confused.

"Wait, you're not planning to attack us?"

"Nope, not at all. Though I wouldn't stop you from attacking me. Just be prepared for the consequences."

Cranz said it without any care. He doesn't seems to saw Zeke and Vilya as a threat. Seeing that chance, Zeke then asks what's on his mind…

"…Just what are the Morrocians planning to do? No, perhaps it would be more like what are you planning to do? That group of assassins from before, they're under you command, isn't that right?"

Cranz just sit silently, watching as the assassin was fighting Snowe. And then...

"I'm just trying to test how strong the Three Commanders of Prontera is. I want to know whether the three of you was fit to be a commander." he said.

"…! You're trying to kill us just for that reason?!" Vilya shouts.

"Yes. It would be better should you die in here, if you are weaker than what I thought. At the very least, you would be spared from a gruesome death by the monsters."

"…!"

Vilya became silent at his words. Cranz then continue…

"Nowadays, every day of our lives are filled with fear because of the monsters. It was understandable. The monsters might attack us tomorrow. Or perhaps a month later, or perhaps even now. The people are powerless against them."

"…what are you trying to say?" Zeke said.

"…I want to know the potential of the three of you, who protected the people. Whether the three of you fit to be called the three Commanders. Whether the people should entrust their lives to you guys. Especially that boy…"

Cranz continue to watch at Snowe who was fighting the assassin alone. It was different from Vilya, who was just attacking recklessly. Even on a situation where time is critical, Snowe evaded and countering the assassin's attack fluidly and calmly. The assassin was faster, but slowly, she was pushed back.

"You know Snowe?" Zeke asks again.

"...Not much. I just heard about him. That's all." Cranz said.

He then continues to watches. The female assassin becoming more furious because of her attack was countered and evaded continuously, and started to recklessly charging ahead.

"…that idiot Runa. She loses her cool… It's over." Cranz said as he stands, and walks there.

And it was correct, for then Snowe grabbed the assassin's katar and disarmed it, and also pointing his fingers at the assassin's neck.

"Che! To think that a fake clergyman like you could beat me! Just kill me already! But remember! We, the people of Morroc, wouldn't just stand idly while you guys desecrating Morroc!"

The assassin closes her eyes and threw away her face from Snowe, seemingly already prepared for her fate, though with great regret.

"Just shut your mouth and be silent. Are the assassins nowadays like you, mouth and words never closes in?"

"Why you...! Even though I would fall today, my fellow assassins would hunt you to the end of the world!"

"Geez, can't you just shut your mouth? I don't want to hurt a woman."

"I don't need your pity! Especially from someone who was trying to pilfering Morroc even in this situation of war!"

"Alright, then. Who the heck said that?"

"My master!"

"...and who is your master? Actually, never mind... Where is your master, instead? I want things to teach to him."

"Like I would tell you!"

"Oooh, just exactly what I teach you... who is your master, then?"

"I won't tell you!"

"You're a stubborn one, indeed. Just what did your master teach you?"

"There's no need to tell an outsider like you!"

"My, how cold. Won't your master be sad when you said it like that?"

"Hah! Like he would ever do that! All he does every day was dilly dallying, not to mention the drinking and neglecting my training! Everyday, I was the one who was supervised the other assassins training!"

"I see. So you're saying that I'm lazy, then?"

Over time, the assassin are feeling a burning rage on her heart. But after hearing something private like that repeatedly, she was trying to burst her anger and turned her face at the one who talk to her...!

"Are you deaf? I'm talking about... ugh, Master?!"

As she turned back to Snowe, she realized that the hand on her neck has already disappeared, and was switched with a hand covered in beige armored glove.

In front of her, Cranz was standing as he holds Snowe, his arm in his back. Snowe was seemingly pained by Cranz's grip, but he holds his pain back by gritting his teeth.

"...when did you switched with him?"

"When you said 'like I would tell you!' If I'm not wrong."

"Uuuu..."

The assassin walks backwards, moving away from her master. She broke into a cold sweat.

"Khu khu khu. Now then, young Champion. Seems like you're pretty big shot for thinking that you could teach me something. Well, can you please teach me those things, then? I'm begging you." Cranz said coldly, while smiling viciously. He tightens his grip at Snowe's arms.

"…kgh!" Snowe gritted his teeth, seemingly trying to withstand the pain of Cranz grip. He tried hard to break free from Cranz's hand, but he can't

"Seems like you two are still lacking in training. Especially you, Runa."

"Uuh, sh-shut up, Master! You're the one who was neglecting me and all the other assassins! Uughh..."

"Oooh? Should I resumed my teaching, then?"

"Uuuuu..."

The assassin was backing down even more. She seems dissatisfied with something, but she can't argue. But on the other hand...

"Then, what about this...?!" Snowe suddenly shout.

"...?"

"Finger Offensive!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

A direct hit!

From Snowe's fingers, an array of energy bullets are striking Cranz head-on!

"Well..." Cranz looked to the Champion. "...it seems that Shion trained you well, boy."

"...!"

But even though he did that, Cranz still gripping Snowe's neck. There doesn't seem to be even a scratch on his body!

"It's just that you still lacked some of her..err.. what should I say...ah! Her 'touch'! Yes, that's it" Cranz said cheerfully.

"...you knew Master Shion?!"

"Hmph. Well, we can talk about it later. Not here. The Sandman and Hode are getting restless to peoples that stay in here for too long."

Cranz then release Snowe, and giving a cue to Zeke and Vilya, seemingly asking them to follow him. Seeing that, Snowe and Runa becomes confused.

"Are you taking us somewhere?" Snowe asks curiously, pressing his hand at his neck, seemingly still hurt from Cranz's grip..

"Master, where are you taking these thieves to?"

"To Morroc, of course. Where else?" Cranz said, still with his fearless smile on.

As she heard that, Runa can sense a mischievous air surround her master.

"...I have a bad feeling..." she said worriedly.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 09.00 AM

Prontera City

* * *

Meanwhile...

Clay is on the way to the Barracks of Prontera where he stumbled upon a little girl, who seemed like just about 5 to 6 years old.

"Mister Priest! Mister Priest!" she calls out to Clay while grabbing his coat.

The little girl seems afraid and worried at the same time.

"What's the matter? Is there something happened?" Clay kneeled and smiled to get a hold of the little girl.

Looking at the girl makes Clay's heart soothed and calmed. She was a girl with a green hair. Her round eyes looks pleading to him as she moves excitedly.

"Would you please help my friend?" The little girl points at the direction where there is a boy sitting on a couch holding his knee.

"Is something wrong with your friend there?" asked Clay.

"Umm..we're playing tag, and it was his turn to become the 'it'. So he chase after me. But then he get tripped. It looks like his knee was bleeding, mister." said the little girl worriedly.

"Aahh...Okay, let me help your friend then." Clay stands and let the girl holds his hand to guide him to her friend on the couch.

"Yulie, I told you not talk to strangers, right?!" the boy said.

He was a boy older than the girl. He has a heterochromia, with a red and blue eye on his head. His white hair made him looks eerie, but other than that, he doesn't look different than a child of his age.

"Well, excuse me, Erkard, but it's you that crying for help when you tripped!"

"I'm not! It's...just sands that got into my eyes!"

"Sorry, mister, he likes to act strong, but he's sure is crying a lot."

"What? Why you little..?!"

"Okay, okay, you two...now let me see the wound."

Clay approaches the boy to see his knee. The boy's knee was bleeding, but fortunately, it was just a scratch. Clay then pointed his hand at the wound.

"Divine light, answer the prayer of your believer and cure their wounds… Heal!" he shouts.

With a green bluish light appeared from his hand, the wound healed itself and the bleeding stopped.

"Well, that takes care of it."

"Thank you, mister! Erkard, you better thank the mister, you ungrateful brat!" The girl spat on the boy's hand.

"I know! Still...err...thank you sir..for healing me."

"No problem, kid. Now, be careful when you two play ok? Don't wander too far. It's dangerous outside of the city."

"Yesssssirrrr!" The two thanked the priest, and went off.

Clay feels calm and warm inside seeing the two kid cheers, play with each other. For a moment, he feels that he truly can help others in need.

"(Was there still a use for me?)" he thought.

After a brief contemplation, he suddenly realizes.

"Hey kids! Do you two know the way to the barracks?!" He shouted to the two kids.

The two stopped, and see each other.

"Well.. we are on that way anyway! Let's go there together!" says the little girl.

Hearing that, Clay feels relieved. It's the first time he got lost in a city. Well.. It's the capital of Rune Midgard after all, he thinks.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 09.10 AM

Prontera Barrack

* * *

Passing through some flower fields and buildings of houses and shops. Clay thinks he would be delighted to get a tour of this beautiful city if it would not because of this war. After a couple of minutes walking, they finally arrived at the Barracks. The building was surrounded by steel fences, stones decorated that probably will be strong enough to hold any attacks, without mentioning the size. The grand door itself would probably fit enough for 5 Grand Pecos to pass through simultaneously. The barracks are guarded by many crusaders and knights, just exactly what one would expect. It's the heart of the Cavalry of Prontera after all.

"Well, here we are, mister! This is the Barracks of Prontera!"

When they reach the big sized door, the two kids looked a bit more anxious, they searching among the Knights and Crusaders. Suddenly...

"AHA! There you two are!"

The two of them jumped and frozen where they stand after hearing the voice that came from the back of the Barracks. It sounded so loud… yet strangely so gentle.

"Where have you've been, you little twerps?!"

There are fingers reaching for their ears and then...

"Aaaahhhhh..!" & "Ou.. Ouu.. Ouuuuchhh.!"

A female Priest with a long to the shoulder blue dark hair, and brown eyes are pulling both the kids ears. She looked so angry, but also worried and afraid at the same time. Her appearance looked so natural and pure, yet beautiful. This is definitely the first time Clay ever seen so beautiful female priest. Because from where he came from, almost every Priest was a male. And even though there are some of female priest, their beauty can't be compared with this sister.

"S..so..sorry, sister Milena. I just want to accompany Yulie." said Erkard.

"You're supposed to take care of her, Erkard! You're her brother, right?!"

"Wait?! Now it's become my fault?!"

"And what exactly are you doing running from here, young girl?!" The priest asks the little girl.

"Hey! You ignored me! ...Ouch!"

As the sister pinched Erkard's ear even harder, Yulie started to talk.

"I...I...I heard from Crusaders talking that daddy is coming to Prontera, so I want to go look for him, I missed him so much, sister." says Yulie with glasses eyes and a cute cat sound.

The priest stopped and looks about to cry hearing what the little girl said.

"...You silly girl! I've told you that he will be away for some time." she said as she kissed the two kid's forehead.

Though from the observer side...

"(...I thought that they're playing tag?)" Clay thought inside his head. But he decided to let it be as a child's prank.

"Now you two get back to... Oh my...what happen to your leg, Erkard?! Why are you bleeding?!" She looked so terrified looking at the blood from the boy's pants.

"Eh?...oh, I got tripped."

"Where's the wound? Let me heal it for you."

"It's already healed sister, thanks to the Mister Priest here!" Yulie points at Clay.

Sister Milena looked surprised to see Clay. She's finally realized his presence, Clay thought. He thanks the gods as he thought of that.

"Oh my...you're not from around here are you?" She looked deeply.

"How do you know? I'm just like the other, your average priest." Clay smiled.

"Ah, of course you're not! ... You're not... Are you?"

"Heh...sorry, sister..?"

"M...m...Milena just fine."

"Okay, sister Milena, I have come here because, well...my sort of new friend, Zeke had ask me to come. So…maybe I can be of some...help?"

"Oh! Sir Zekemond? Yes, we are really kind of shorthanded right now, and we would really appreciate any kinds of help." Milena said with her face seemingly dazzling at Clay's words.

"Hey sister.." Yulie grasp for sister Milena's hand.

"Ye...yes my dear?" She kneeled to give her ears to the little girl.

"I think he's still single..!" Yulie whispered with naughty voice.

Sister Milena face turn red, she's feeling hot air.

"Whatttt...are...you little naughty girl talking about?!" She screamed.

"Mister! Sister Milena is pretty, but she hasn't got any single boyfriend before! So good luck trying to be her boyfriend!"

The little girl and the boy ran off while laughing at sister Milena. Clay sees it pretty funny for a grown up Priest, teased by little kids. Well, in this case, it seems that the kids behavior itself is a little too mischievous from its usual standards.

"Ahah...haha...please don't mind them. They seem to have fun by teasing me."

"Ahahahaha...it's okay...you seemed to likes children."

"Yes...I really love children! We at the church takes care of orphan and many of them are still a child. Would you like to come visit them?"

"Y...yeahh sure...! Ah, but I don't think that now is a good time for that. What should I start with to help you all?"

"Ah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry that I got sidetracked."

"It's okay."

"Well then. Before you start, you should see Sister Lucrida first."

"Who's sister Lucrida?"

"Our Arch Bishop of course. She's also one of the Lord Captain, the group of the strongest Rune Knight, Royal Guard, Shura, and Arch Bishop in all of Midgard!"

Clay stunned. The first time he ever sees an Arch Bishop is at Juno on his trial to become a Priest. He was an old man with extremely long white hair, wearing big white and blue coats, that surrounded by bunch of Priests. But still he remembers, the aura of an Arch Bishop is so intimidating, that he failed the tests of becoming a priest three times. Clay can't believe he had to meet another Arch Bishop just for a volunteer task, and the strongest one on top of it.

At the inside he followed the priestess passing through some Peco-peco's stall and big armory that hold almost every weapon and armor that the Cavalry has, and finally they're at the infirmary. Many Knights and Crusaders lying on the bed, bleeding, and wounds wrapped in bandages, moaning, and screaming. The priests around them help them ease their pain with their healing magic, but it looks like their wounds are not healing yet.

Sister Milena approaches a female Priest at the back side. She's wearing white blue coats, and while her hands filled with shining white bluish ray of light and surrounds the knight at the crouch in it. From her uniform and the scene, Clay realizes that she was the Arch Bishop. He continues to look at the magic while sister Milena talks to the Arch Bishop. She turns around and took her eyes at Clay. Clay blinked, as he looked at the Arch Bishop. A long to the back golden hair sparkles to the shine of her magic. Her oriental face is smooth enough for the sparkles to be reflected. Well, at least it's not an intimidating old woman, Clay assumed. But he was kind of surprised, that he just met yet another beauty in front of him just in a single day, and she's maybe not older than sister Milena.

...

...

...

For a moment, he wasn't able to talk, or even move. The girl in front of him are so beautiful, that Clay couldn't turn his gaze away from her.

"Why, hello there. My name is Lucrida Andatch." she said politely.

Her calm and soothing voice maybe only the beginning of what would become Clay's future, which he didn't anticipated at all.

* * *

**Very very very sorry for the LONG update. Thanks a million to renseiryuu for helping me continuing this fics. Boy it's such a long time! **

**Update : **

**- Clay (The protagonist) is a Priest, not a High Priest no more (i had to demote him for upcoming story reason) **

**- added "To be a Transcendent you had to be chosen by Valkyrie and "Tasted Death****"****"**

**- Lord Gyno is added as son of Lord Vincent Elua (Lord of Geffen).**


	4. The Barracks

Year 697, April 2nd, 09.15 AM

Prontera Barrack's Infirmary

* * *

"Why, hello there. My name is Lucrida Andatch."

Facing such a beauty, Clay was dazzled for a second. And, as he tries to act as proper as possible, he bows and said...

"It...It's an honor to meet you here, Lady Lucrida. My name is Clayton Age. I'm here on my... friend's... request to help the other priests in here."

Hearing that, the Arch Bishop Lucrida just smiles.

"There's no need of formality, Mister Clayton. You and I are just the same servants of the same God, who were trying to help our fellow comrades. We are an equal. You can just call me Lucrida, should you wish."

But hearing that, Clay can't help but being flustered.

"No! It...It was far too rude for someone like me to call you that! I can't think of anything but called you Lady Lucrida!"

"...then at least call me Sister Lucrida, just like the other priestess. You should be fine with that, right?"

"I...well... Alright. Then, please just call me Clay."

"Fair enough. Well then, please follow me, Clay."

After that, she turned back, walking away while giving cue to Clay and the other to follow her. Seeing that, Clay and the other follows her behind.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 09.20 AM

Prontera Barrack's Infirmary Hall

* * *

Tap, tap, tap...

"As you may know, our force in Geffen has suffered a great defeat against the Cavalier of Glast Heim and the Orcs combined. Many of our comrades have fallen, while most of the remaining peoples are wounded..." Lucrida said.

"...yes..."

Clay was reminded of Lyre once again. The feeling of sadness was trying to flow from inside of him, but he hold it back inside.

"...our job description is simple, yet hard to do at the same time. We need to treat the wounded peoples, but not only the physical wounds. If possible, we also need to treat their psychological wounds, so they can stand on their own two feets again. But such a thing wouldn't be possible without reaching into the inside of their heart."

They've arrived in front of the infirmary. The door was in front of Lucrida. But Lucrida just stand in front of the door without doing anything.

"...well then, we shall be going on ahead." Milena suddenly said as she took the kids with her.

"Eh? Why? I also want to see what's inside."

"Shhh! Yulie, come on. Both of you, we're going to the kitchen, so you can have a lunch. You two haven't eaten yet, right?" Milena said.

""Yay!""

The children were shouting in joy. They then left together with Milena to the barrack's kitchen, leaving Clay and Lucrida alone.

"...please brace yourself... The scenery inside wasn't pretty at all." Lucrida said.

CREAAAK...

What's inside the big, spacious room, was...

"...what...is this..."

What assails Clay as he saw the inside of the room, was a gruesome scene, as if it was a picture of hell itself.

"Aaaah..."

"It hurts... It's hurts..."

"I can't see... Someone..."

"Mom... Dad... Help..."

Many of the Pronteran and Geffenian soldiers are lying on the bed. They're wailing and moaning. Their wounds are intense, and from the area it spreads, Clay doesn't think that some of them would be able to ever recover fully, or even survive.

He has been to the previous infirmary, but the condition in here is far worse than before.

"What the hell is this?!"

"...the enemy used a poison, an unknown one. We're trying to remove it, but it seems that it wasn't possible. You've saw those peoples in the infirmary I've just attended? They're some of the victims who were able to recover from a light wound, but most of the peoples here are those who received a heavy wound and haven't recovered yet."

"That's terrible! Is there anything I could do to help them?!"

"There's nothing but a temporary solution, right now. We can only heal their wound using our magic. That's all. Right now, the alchemists are trying to find a cure. But I don't know whether they would succeed or not."

Clay can only standing silently as he heard that. He looks painfully at all of the soldiers in front of him.

"(If only I was stronger...)" he thought.

"Well then, would you assist us, then? We may only prolong their suffering, but I believe that God wouldn't abandon them easily. I'm sure that He has a plan to save them all."

As she said that, Lucrida returned to the soldiers and started healing them again. Seeing that, Clay move forward, following her suite, and started healing the other soldiers.

"Aaaah..."

A big-sized man was lying on the bed. His body was bandaged in many places. Blood was seeping through the bandages as he writhes in pain.

"Please relax yourself! ...Divine light, answer the prayer of your people and cure their wounds! Heal!"

Clay started to cast the healing magic at the soldier. The soldier's wound still hasn't recovered yet, but he started to breathe easily.

"T-thank you... I feel better..."

"Just relax. You will be fine after having a rest."

But he just smiles ironically. Seeing that, Clay feels unrest.

"What's wrong?"

"...heh... Please don't give a false hope to me... I heard the other priest's conversation. The poison inside my body was a fierce one. Many of my friends have passed away in Geffen because of this poison, too. I'm sure I was able to stay alive even now because I was stronger than most of my friends."

"...I see..."

Clay can only say that. He doesn't know what to say, as even the Arch Bishop herself couldn't do anything. The soldier was watching the ceiling as he rest, seemingly in despair.

"Just look at the other. They all can only writhe in pain. It was the same for me..." the soldier said.

But then Clay asks him...

"...So you're giving up?"

"...what else should I do? It's only a matter of time until I die..."

Clay sighed at his words. He feels some kind of weird feeling when he heard that.

"...my younger sister was passed away in that war too."

"...you do...?"

"She was the same as you, right now. Yes...if only she didn't give up at that time...perhaps she would survive and still with me now..."

Clay said that painfully. He gripped his fist so strongly. He then continues...

"This is just my selfish request, but why don't you try to stay alive, in exchange of the lives of many peoples who died in that war? And don't you think that all of your deceased friends would be sad should you didn't survive, too?"

"...heh... I guess you're right. Anyway, all of my friends would just kick me out of Nilfheim should I chose to give up now. In that case, perhaps it would be better to just stay alive for now."

The soldier seems to be looking better now. Clay feels happy at his change of attitude.

"Say... How much time has passed ever since that war?" the soldier asks.

"...4 days."

"I see... What's the status of our side?"

"We've lost. The Geffenian have all retreated to Prontera."

"...so that's why this place looks so crowded now. I can hear many voice of peoples even from this room."

"Yes."

As he said that, Clay changed the soldier's bandage. When he opened it, he also examines it. His wound just looks like a normal wound, but the blood that came out of it doesn't seems to be thickening to stop the flow. It's as if the wound can't regenerate at all.

"(...at this rate, he would die slowly from blood loss. I should take a healing potion for him later.)" Clay thought.

He patched the wound and closes it with another clean bandage.

"There. It should stop the wound for a while. Try to stay strong, okay?" he said.

"Alright, it won't be hard to try."

The soldier was started to rest easily. Not long after that, he seems to be asleep. Clay then leave him alone, intending to check another patient.

"(But this is worse than I thought. At this rate, we would only prolong their suffering rather than helping them...)" Clay thought.

He tends another patient, as well trying to giving them a motivation to not giving up. Some of them was responded positively, but there's also many of them who responded rather negatively.

"What do you know about my suffering?! Don't act like you can help me!"

"It's over... Please just let me die..."

"...if only I never enlisting to be a soldier..."

Hearing their response, Clay's heart was aching. His heart was still wounded by the death of his younger sister, and yet, they wasn't wrong about the part where Clay didn't understand on what they're feeling right now.

"(...if only I was stronger...!)" he thought.

Suddenly...

BRAAAK!

"The healing potions are ready!"

A voice shouts from the forcefully-opened door. A blonde twin pig-tail haired female alchemist that was pulling a cart behind her was entering the room. Her short height and western face make her looks like a doll. On the cart, many healing potions, ranged from red coloured to yellow, was carried.

"You're late, Esela. What took you so long?" Lucrida said that while approaching her.

"I'm sorry for the delay. The apprentice alchemists were all inexperienced in making the potion, so I need to teach them carefully. We also have a problem with the insufficient herbs stock."

The alchemist said that, as she panting... It seems that she was using all of her strength to bring all of those medicines here.

"I see, you have it tough. Thank you for your effort, then." Lucrida said that as she started to distribute the potions on the cart to the nearby priests. They then give it to all of the patients.

As Clay following the other priests, he overheard Lucrida's and the alchemist named Esela's talking...

"What's the status about the cure for the poison?" Lucrida asks.

"Bad. The poison itself looks like one of the poison that the Assassin's Guildmaster uses, but from the composition, the potency, and its purity, it was more ancient, but deadlier than the one we know now. The regular cure can't be used against this level of poison."

"Then what are the others doing?"

"The Three Commanders are currently going to Payon for assistance, while Lord Balzac was currently going towards Al De Baran for the help from the alchemist guild. On the other hand, Lord Guldar was organizing the army, and trains the new recruits."

"...what about Shion?"

"...well, Lady Shion was training as always in Mjollnir Mountain, preparing herself should another attack came."

"...truly the goddess of war, she is. I'm kind of worried as her friend since she's only good for anything related to war. She's not good on anything else."

Lucrida sighs as she said that. They continue their treatment as they talks.

"(They shifted their topic of conversation to a girls talk...)" Clay thought.

He took one of the yellow colored potion, and going to apply it at one of the patient as he opens it. A sweet smell was flowing out of the potion's bottle.

"Ah, Clay, if you're going to use the yellow potion, then treats the patient whose condition was worse, first." Lucrida said.

"I see. Alright, I'll do that."

He then treats each patient with the potion. One bottle of potion was barely enough for one person. There're more than 50 peoples in here, while the amount of the available potion was less than half of it.

"(Damn... There's simply too few of it. We can't treat even half of the patients at this rate!)" Clay thought.

CREAAACK...

"The anodynes are ready!"

Another voice was echoed through the room. It was a same blonde twin pig-tailed female alchemist from before.

...

"(Wait...there's two of them?!)" Clay thought.

"Ah, there you are, Seria." Lucrida said.

"I'm sorry, the ingredients of anodyne was hard to come by. We're having a difficulty of making this many."

The alchemist named Seria was pulling a cart, filled with many slim bottles with a white-transparent looking liquid inside of it.

"How much of it was available? It seems there's more than enough for the peoples in here."

"We still haven't gone to another room yet, so there are still about 150 of it."

"I see... There are still 49 rooms excluding this room. Seems like we can only take about a sixth of the anodynes. Seria, Esela, please help put the anodynes in here for about 25 of it."

""Alright!""

The twins are putting the anodynes together as fast as they could.

"Everyone, please use the anodynes as little as possible. The stocks we have right now are limited, after all." Lucrida said to the other priests.

Clay, who heard that, was doing exactly as he told. But...

"(This is bad. Even with the anodynes, the poison is just too strong! At this rate, the soldiers wouldn't last long...)" he thought.

He tried to use the potions minimally, but some of the patients was in a severe condition, and even needed more than one potion. He tried to enhance the effect with the healing spell, but it still wasn't enough. He can see that the wound won't close up easily without a good amount of the potion, even with his healing power.

"(...damn! So I'm still not powerful enough, after all!)" Clay thought as he curses himself.

Suddenly...

"Sister Lucrida, it's time." one of the priest said.

"Yes."

"…?"

Clay was wondering what they are talking about. At that time, Lucrida stretches her hands towards the center of the room, as if trying to give a blessing.

"Tree of life, the shining pinnacle of genesis. Arise from the world of the dead and bring forth a revelation of new hope to this world! Epiclesis!"

TRIIIING!

As a clear, translucent voice echoes in the room, a tree, shining with a brilliant light, was sprouting from the floor, through the ceiling. But strangely, the ceiling didn't seem to be broken at all. When Clay looked at it closely, he realizes that the tree itself was created from the light itself, so it looks more like an image created with a light. Near the tree, Lucrida was standing.

"(Epiclesis? So that was the sacred tree generated from the purest holy magic of the church...)" he thought.

He examines the patient he's currently treating. His wounds are recovering much better with the Epiclesis's recovery effect.

"(…what a powerful healing effect.)" Clay thought.

"...Everyone, please treat the other patients. I shall return shortly." Lucrida said.

After she said that, she then leaves the room. The door was closed carefully to not make many sounds.

"Well, we should get going, then. We shall leave the anodynes here." Seria said.

"Good luck, everyone." Esela added.

They then also leave the room along with their respective cart. Clay and the other priests are then continues their treatment on the rest of the patient.

"They sure are beautiful, aren't they?"

"...?"

Someone suddenly said that to Clay. When Clay looked at the source, a male priest with a brown ponytail hair was standing near him while treating a patient.

"Especially Sister Lucrida. Man, it almost like she was carved by the God itself! Just look at her face and body!"

"...are you sure that you're a priest?"

Clay said that to the man. The man just laughs at that.

"Hahaha. Of course I am. You're new here, right? My name is Deanark Cunningham. What's yours?"

"Clayton Age. Just call me Clay, though."

"I see. Clay, isn't it?"

Deanark seems amused somehow.

"Say...which of them that you like?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about those girls who just leave, duh!"

"Well...I've just met them today. How should I know?"

"Idiot! I'm talking about their appearances! From head to toes! From the way they talk and their mindset! You just need to see them once to know about it! That's what I'm talking about!"

"...I'm not a true believer myself, but I just know that you're not a good example of what a priest should be..."

"Bah! I'm a man of my desire! It's normal for a youth like us to be...err...faltering in our belief at times!"

"..."

Clay just silently treating the patient in front of him.

"Sheesh, you're no fun. Loosen up a bit, will you?" Deanark said.

"...shouldn't you focusing on the patient instead?"

"Don't worry. It's not like they would die should we talks like this while treating them."

Deanark continue to laugh heartfully. On the other hand, Clay continues to treat the patient seriously.

* * *

About 2 hours later...

All of the patients were finally healed. The tree of light that Lucrida created was seemingly accelerated their recovery.

But it still wasn't enough. Soon, the wound would be opened again. They should found a way to fix this, fast.

"(If only there's a way to erase the poison...)" Clay thought.

"Haaah! Finally done!"

Deanark said that as he sat on the floor.

"You seem tired." Clay commented.

"Of course. Actually, you seem to be the only one who doesn't seem tired."

"I'm used with this kind of repeated healing. I could easily do a healing three times I do in here."

"Wow, that's amazing! Which division are you in previously?"

"No, I don't belong in any division. I'm just a wanderer from Juno."

"What? That was...what can I say... A waste of talent...!"

"Shut up. I'm the one who will decide for whose my power shall I use."

"Whohoo! Didn't you think that it was pretty selfish of you? Wasn't that unbecoming of a priest yourself?"

"As I've just said before, I'm not much of a believer. So I don't care about such a thing."

But Deanark just laughed heartfully at each of his words. He doesn't seem to care about it.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you join our battalion, then?" he suddenly said.

"What battalion?"

Deanark just smiles at Clay's words.

"Gwenfordt battalion, The 13th battalion!"


	5. 13th Battalion, Gwenfordt

Year 697, April 2nd, 11.20 AM

Prontera Barrack's Infirmary

* * *

"The 13th battalion, Gwenfordt?" Clay asks.

"Yeah! It came from an old word of 'Reborn'. And guess what! I'm also a member in that battalion, in reality!" Deanark said enthusiastically.

"Is that so? I don't know how you do usually, but perhaps you have stressed yourself too much. You better get some re-..."

"Hey! I'm serious alright! I'm not that tired that I started to spew nonsense!"

"...you're joking, right?"

Clay said that suspiciously, with a look of distrust on his eyes.

"Hell no! Why should I?!"

"...well, to be frank, it's just seemingly impossible that someone like you could become a soldier of a battalion in Rune Midgard Kingdom."

"Guh! We've just met, but you sure didn't hold back any punch, didn't you?"

Clay scratched his head, hearing Deanark's remark.

"What's more, I don't have any intention of joining the military. I'm only helping out of concern for the people."

"But in that case, then it makes even more reason for you to join us! Although to be honest, I'm not really spirited on doing it, you could help even more people by entering the military!"

"..."

Clay was standing silently. He was thinking about what Deanark just said. He does also feel that it would be easier to help the people suffering in the war.

But somehow, there's some uneasiness on his heart.

"Well, try to think about it. But there's no need to do that, right now." Deanark said as he encircling the back of Clay's neck with his arm. "Let's eat a lunch, for now. You haven't eaten yet, right?"

"...as a matter of fact, I haven't."

"Then let's eat! The barrack's chefs were amazing! Not only the food they make was tasty, the amount of it was mountiful!"

Though as he said that, Deanark simply pull Clay with him from his neck, literally forcing Clay to come with him.

"H-hey! I could walk by myself, thank you!"

"Aww, no need to be embarrassed! We're both guys, right! This is just how buddies done to each other normally!"

"Since when did I become your buddy?!"

"Hahaha! Men's friendship was easier to establish than women! Let us rejoice at our new-born, everlasting friendship while we having a lunch! And on the way, I shall introduce you to the other member of my battalion!"

"Hell no! As if I'm going to become a friend of someone like you! And wait, I haven't decided to join yet!"

His shouts can be heard echoing all the way on the hall. But seeing them like that, no one bother to stop them.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 11.30 AM

Prontera Barrack's Dining Hall

* * *

The room was spacious, it was big enough to hold more than thousand peoples at once. But right now, the room was mostly empty, only inhabited by the chefs and some peoples eating.

Clay was eating his meal on one of the desk in the hall. It was a long desk, for the purpose of being used by many peoples at once. His meal was all consisted of vegetables.

"Why did you just take vegetables? Shouldn't you take some meat, too?" Deanark said. His meal was filled with a mix of vegetables and meat, seemingly a good combination of normal people's daily need consumption.

"I'm a more like a vegetarian. Well, it's not like I've never tasted meat before, but it just that I happen to not really favor the taste."

"Is that so? Well, that's too bad."

Deanark continue to chow his meal heartfully. He chews his food so energetically, it almost looks like he never eat for about a month.

"Damn! These foods just simply surpass those expensive restaurants in the city, and we could even get it for free! There's nothing we could ask more!" Deanark said, seemingly almost cry in joy.

"...you're overreacting, you know. Though, sure, these foods taste pretty good."

On the other hand, Clay eats his meal slowly, as he savors every bite. The hot soup was sweet and rich in taste, while the stir-fried vegetables were perfect in saltiness and sourness. He just can't eat fast, when he ate such a delicious food.

"The chef in here could cook any ingredients you brought him! If you do find any delicacy ingredient, be sure to give it to him!"

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad. But is it okay for someone like me who was not a part of military to do that?"

"Ah...I guess you're right..."

"...are you registered me as a part of the military in your mind, already?"

"Hehehe...sorry, my bad." Deanark said with smile.

They continued their meal with each of their respective feelings.

"You know, 'munch' 'munch', what do you think about 'munch' 'munch' what sister Lucrida do, just now?" Deanark said as he munches the food inside his mouth.

"Stop talking while eating. You wouldn't be able to digest your food properly." Clay said back.

"Hahaha, relax. 'munch' 'munch'. Anyway, what do you think?"

"She was amazing. I've heard of her before, but I never thought that she was that magnificent."

"That's right. That tree in the infirmary before, you knows what that is, right?"

"Yes. That was Epiclesis, right?"

"That's right. It was a sacred tree that no normal priest could ever able to control. And she could control many of them at once!"

"Wow. So that's one of the reasons why the soldiers could keep living."

"And that's not all! I've heard that she could call a Valkyrie before! Man, she's just like a goddess herself! Both her power and beauty was simply transcended the mortal realm!"

"You seem to admire her a lot."

"Hahaha! I guess so."

Suddenly, a group of peoples are walking towards them. They specifically are walking towards Deanark.

"Yo, Dean. What are you doing in here? Didn't your shift not over yet?" one of them said. It was a man with a big-sized shield behind him, a brown haired crusader with a big build.

"Spare me the hard work, Wayne. I've done all of my workloads today. I need a steady supply of good nutrition now that I've exhausted all of my magic power." Deanark answers.

"Hahaha! You've only worked for about 6 hours today! There's still about another 6 hours waiting for you after this!" another one said, a light purple haired female blacksmith carrying a sword on her waist. She was wearing a cap, and looks like a tomboy.

"Give me a break! My poor body would die in agony because of exhaustion at this rate!"

"…for you, perhaps working harder would be a good thing to do." the last of the group, a red haired rogue. He looks like to be the quietest among the group.

"Aww, come on. Can't you simply let me rest for a while?"

"Hahaha! Hey, by the way, who is this gentleman beside you?"

The hunter said as he pointed at Clay.

"Well, he's the newest member of our battalion." Deanark said heartfully.

"""Really?"""

"I'm not!" Clay shouts in response.

"Hahaha! Typical of Dean. Please don't mind his idiocy. By the way, my name is Warfey Theofrayke. But for some reason these peoples can't remember my name, so they usually just call me Wayne." the crusader said.

"...Orveil Irwine..." the rogue said.

"...and I was Eris Grisszier. Nice to meet you!" the blacksmith added.

"They're all my henchmen. Excluding our other last member, these guys are all the members of Gwenfordt." Deanark said.

"...henchmen?"

BAK! BAK! BAK!

"Guah!"

As Deanark said that, his head was smashed towards the desk by the group.

"When did we become your henchmen, Dean?"

"In fact, aren't you the one who were supposed to be our henchmen?"

"...a pushover..."

"Screw you! ...Argh! My food! My delicious steak was...!"

"...It's a pleasure. My name is Clayton Age. I'm here on a request from my acquaintance to help around." Clay answers, ignoring Deanark who was shouting over his meal.

"Hoo, that was great. The kingdom was in a pinch after the war few days ago. Any help would be precious to us." Wayne said.

"But that's strange. I thought that all of the acolytes and the priests are all united under the the Prontera Orders..." Eris said.

"I'm hailing from Juno. Through a recommendation from one of the High Priest in there, I became a free Priest."

"A Transcendent! That's rare! Can you tell us in detail?" Wayne added, looking excited.

Clay then tell them about his past a little. About when he met a High Priest, and studying under him. He was able to become a Priest in about a month after he started studying.

"A month?! Shouldn't we normally would take more than 2 years to become a full-fledged priest!" Deanark shouts.

"Don't run away from reality and accept it, Dean, the fact that you're the only one who was able to become a priest only after 2 years! Hahahaha!"

"Shut up, Wayne! Don't make me remember all of those days of nightmare!"

"But still, the exam of becoming a priest was a tough one. And it would normally take about half a year to become one."

"...amazing..."

Clay scratches his head, feeling embarrassed by their compliment.

"Now that you say it, it was the same with Sister Lucrida, isn't it? When she took a Priest exam, it also took a month, right?"

"No, she took it in less than 3 weeks. She's the real deal, alright."

"As expected of Dean, the public enemy of women. He knows everything about girls."

"Hey! That should be normal, since I'm also hailed from the same pilgrimage! And I prefer you to call me a gentleman instead of that!"

"...you're too much of a pervert and stalker from what one calls a gentleman, Dean."

"That's harsh!"

They laughed with joy. Watching them laughing like that, Clay couldn't help but smiles.

"(If only you're still in here, Lire...)" he thought.

Her presence was now so far from where he was, right now. The day he spends with her younger sister now feels like a dream. Sorrow was seemingly trying to overtake his mind again.

"(No...I need to face the reality. And besides, I might meet her again in the future...)" Clay said inside his mind.

He then returned his attention at the group beside him. They're now also eating near Deanark.

"Ah, that reminds me!" Eris suddenly said. "Do you still remember about our battalion's supposedly next mission? About a group of mages that controlling the monsters in Geffen?"

"...?!"

Clay was surprised. To think that such information could pass through him like this.

"Ah, that one? Is that even have any credibility of being true, in the first place?" Deanark asks.

"Apparently it is. General Guldar just told me this morning. He asks you to choose at least 5 peoples from your squadron to go, and report it to him today." Eris answers.

"Well, well, well. Then isn't this a good chance? I guess we're getting some action tomorrow."

"Then it would be for the best that we prepare ourselves, first. I better polish my shield tonight."

"...gotta prepare the arrows and my dagger." Orveil said as he was planning to leave.

"So we seem to be prepared. Eris, can you tell Annette about this? You're both girls, so it would be easier."

"But... That's the problem, actually."

"""...?"""

The three of them look at Eris who said that. She seems nervous about something.

"Annette was bed-ridden just this morning. It seems that she overworked yesterday." she said.

"What? That's too bad. But I guess we have to go without Annette, then." Deanark said.

"But that won't work. I've told you before. The general stated that he needs at least 5 peoples to go. The target seems pretty dangerous, and depending on the situation, the mission might be changed into assault. So he won't be able to stay calm unless it was a group with at least 5 peoples."

"What? Then what if we merge our group with another battalion?"

"No, that's impossible. Other than the 8th battalion, Freiht, the other division wasn't specialized in scouting. The other division would definitely be caught on the mission, and turned the situation where we must engage the enemy. The general wouldn't allow it."

"Then get some man from Freiht! Isn't that okay?"

"Freiht are scattered around Prontera right now to scout the enemy. Even their head and apprentice members are going. They wouldn't be able to send anyone."

"Che, then tell the general that we're shorthanded, right now. We don't have any other member to spare."

"I can't. Did you forget? We established this battalion with the least number of people, which is 15 peoples."

"Geh..."

Deanark was stunned. Clay doesn't understand about it.

"Wait, but I thought that there are only 5 peoples in your battalion?" he asks.

Wayne and Orveil just sigh. While Eris...

"Well, that's just the idea we all came up. We enlisted some random names in there, and establish this battalion."

"What?! Isn't that a violation of law?!"

"Shhh! That's why we're trying hard to keep it a secret!"

"We all have our reason to forming a battalion of our own. But since there's just so much of us, we have to do this. But, right now…"

"...it seems we have a problem, then."

"Don't state the obvious, Orveil."

"...I guess so."

Deanark sighs heavily.

"What the hell? And here I thought we're finally getting some action. Damn, what should I say to that old goat later?" he said.

"There's no use crying over spilt milk. We just need to think for the solution, now." Wayne said.

They became silent, seemingly tried to think for a solution. But it seems obvious that they couldn't find one."

At that time...

"Then could I join your battalion?"

""""...?""""

They looked at the voice. Clay was the one who said that.

"Is it possible? At least just for this mission." Clay said.

"Why, we would be grateful if that the case. But why the sudden change of mind?" Deanark asks.

"...just a personal reason."

"Fill me in."

"It's not something beneficial for you, though."

"Well, I would be the one to decide that."

"...I never thought that you're pretty hard-headed in this kind of thing."

"Sorry. I'm this battalion's head, after all. I need to know my members before I can trust my back on them."

Clay sighs.

"Fine. But I assure you. It's not something important for you guys."

10 minutes later...

"So you're planning to track the mastermind of the previous war for your sister's sake?"

"Yeah. At the very least, I won't let them to start another war."

"Never thought you have such a past, and it was occurred recently, too."

"It must have been painful for you."

"Yes. But I have to go on. Or else my sister won't be able to rest peacefully."

"That's the spirit! I'm sure that your sister would be proud of you!"

"W-well...thanks?"

"So how about it, Dean?"

Deanark stands from where he sat before.

"Well, first, we have to enlist you in our battalion. As the head of the battalion, I shall help you. I'm sure Irma was the one responsible for that. Follow me."

Year 697, April 2nd, 00.00 PM

Morroc City Front Gate

"Well then, welcome to Morroc. Though of course we don't have much to give, right now, please make yourselves at home."

The Master of the Assassin, Cranz, said that. In front of him, lies the glorious town of the desert, Morroc, though looking from far away, some part of the town could be seen to be in chaos. Rubbles and smokes could be seen here and there. Seeing that, one would come to a conclusion that it must be because of the recent war, and it was true. Behind him, stand 4 peoples, which are Zeke, Vilya, Snowe, and the female assassin Runa.

""""...""""

They all just stare at the Assassin Guildmaster silently.

"...? What is it? Is there something on my face?" Cranz asks.

"Well, we're actually in a hurry to Payon."

"Master, just what are you thinking, taking these peoples to Morroc? And you also making a confusion by telling me that they're a group of ruffians, when in reality they're the famous Prontera's Three Commanders!"

"You're too much of a worrywart. And Runa, just think of it calmly. Why are they planning to go to Payon?"

"...? Aren't they going to meet the elder...? ...Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Relax, young knight. We have an important information for the three of you should you guys are planning to go to Payon." Cranz said as he walks in front of them.

Seeing he walks towards the town, the group walks following him. The sands blow as they walks, seemingly greeting them with a style fitting of the desert-dwellers.

The town itself, in a closer look, doesn't seem to suffer much damage compared when looked from far away. Perhaps it was just because the chaos spreads to each part of the town, and it was more easily seen from far away.

"Sir Cranz, can you tell us the purpose of bringing us to Morroc?" Zeke asks.

"...what is your purpose of going to Payon?" Cranz asks back.

"We're planning to meet with the Elder in there. The Rune Midgard Kingdom has suffered a heavy blow from the war at Geffen a week ago. So we're planning to enlist the help of Payon to restoring our power."

"I see. What kind of benefit they would gain from it?"

"...I'm afraid that was confidential."

"Then let me guess. The Kingdom was planning to give Payon the secret of Geffenian magic."

"...?!"

Zeke was surprised. Without even looking, Cranz was smiling.

"Judging from your reaction, it seems to be true. Well, that's to be expected. Payon was a land of magic before, but it was diminished over time, and so, the Kingdom believes that Payon would drool at the chance of restoring their glory."

"...so what are you trying to say by that?"

"It was futile. The people in there have already grasped the basic concept and the recipes of magic catalyst of Geffenian magic, though it wasn't compatible with their type of magic. So the concept was thrown away. And there's a good chance that those people was the one to summon the monsters in the first place."

"…what...?"

Zeke was shocked by those words. No, he was literally stunned by that.

"There's no news about a monster attack in Payon, right? Well, that's strange. The monster was actually appeared from the east, which is the direction where Payon actually lies. It was strange that the monster didn't lay their claws at that town, since Payon was nearer than Morroc."

"...! No way, that couldn't be true! The peoples of Payon were quiet people, and it's true that we didn't have much connection with them, but they wouldn't attack us like this!"

"Too naïve. There are many things in this world that doesn't appear exactly the way they look. But on the other hand, I just said that there's a good chance of them doing that. I'm not saying that they're the one who does it."

"...I see."

But Zeke doesn't seem to be satisfied. His mind seems to be in conflict.

"...Follow me. There's something I would like to show you. I'm sure it would help in your negotiation with those peoples."

"...?"

"Right now, it's true that your Kingdom was in peril, and amongst the other, Payon would be the easier to persuade on joining hands. But your bargaining chip wouldn't have any effect on them. And so, I would give you another bargaining chip."

"Another bargaining chip?"

Zeke doesn't seem to understand. But Cranz just walks without giving any sign of stopping soon.

"By the way, you, the Champion. Your name was Snowe, right?" he said to Snowe without even looking back.

"Yes."

"Say, uuh..."

Cranz keep walking just like before. But his voice starts to show a sign of uncertainty.

"Uuh... Let's see...umm..."

"...? What is it?" Snowe asks curiously.

"Is...err...how should I say it..."

""""...?""""

"H-how's..."

""""How's...?""""

The group speak in unison, waiting for Cranz's reply. Cranz, who still walks in front, strangely seems stuttered.

"How's...uh...how's Shion's doing?"

...

...

...

""""Huh?""""

The group said that, seemingly confused.

"Dah! Forget it! I'm just talking to myself!" Cranz suddenly shouts, seemingly flustered. He then walks faster than before.

"W-well, she's doing just fine. I imagine that she's training in Mt. Mjollnir, right now."

"Is that so? I see." Cranz suddenly said as he turned his head to the group from where he stands as he walks. Seeing that...

"...Master, you could still hear that? You're already 10 meters away in front of us." Runa murmurs to herself.

"His ears must have been enchanted." Snowe commented.


	6. The Decision

Year 697, April 2nd, 00.10 PM

Morroc City

* * *

The sun is still high in the town. The town itself was paved with stone, but the sands feel scorching as one walks near of it. Everywhere one look, the ray of unforgiving sun was bathing the town of the desert.

This is Morroc, the town where the tough desert dwellers lives.

The town was in repair after the war. But other than the destroyed part, the town was still standing grandeurly as the town of the sands.

"No matter how I see it, this town is amazing. Normally, peoples would be concerned with how one could even survive in this kind of environment." Snowe said.

"Of course. This town could be said as the pinnacle of human's capability of adapting to the environment. We also learn to grow crops that can grow in the desert. And we also raise livestock near the border of the town." Runa said proudly.

"Well, the main reason why Morroc could survive is actually lies in trading. Morroc was able to produce many valuable things, so we could trade it for food. The other reason that this town could even stay alive now is because that this was founded with a large water source as its center. Look at that place." Cranz said as he pointed towards the northern direction of the city.

In there, lies a place big enough to be called as a palace. The building was shaped in a unique shape, with a form of a bubble shell as its top.

"That was the Water Shrine. It was said that the fountain inside it was enchanted and have many miraculous effect. Now the Morroc's representative also live in there." Cranz said.

"By Morroc's representative, does that mean Master Cranz?" Snowe asks.

"No. In reality, there's two representatives of Morroc. One is of course Master Cranz, which is the leader of the assassins. The other one was the representative of Morroc's merchants union. She was the one who lives in there." Runa added.

"I see. I thought that Sir Cranz was the only one who led Morroc." Zeke said.

"Well, at first, yes. But with Master Cranz aloof personality, we decide to choose another representative. And thus, one of the Morroc's merchant was chosen." Runa added.

"...so in the end, it's all because of this person? Is he really that bad?"

"...Boy, I believe that you're treading on a thin line here."

"That's right. And you still haven't seen anything. He's in his best attitude, right now. But, in the end, our choice of choosing two representatives turns out to be the best, after all. The merchant union was more adept at managing the town rather than the assassins. And what's more, it was because of the merchants that this town could get any food in the beginning. So, we could leave the town management to them."

Runa sighs as she said that.

"That's pretty rude of you, Runa. Not only that the two of you ignored my protest, but to said such hurtful things about your master. Ah, my heart was torn with such thornful words of you. Just when did you turned into such a cold girl?" Cranz said jokingly with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up, Master. You only make trouble to the others. And we're only talking about the truth."

Cranz just laughs at that. It seems he didn't care about it at all. Runa just sighs at that.

"...seems like you have it tough." Snowe said.

"Indeed." Runa answers.

They keep following behind Cranz. Until...

"Well then, here we are." he said suddenly.

They have arrived at some house. The building was half-destroyed judging from the broken wall, but it still seems to be standing firmly, and thus still good to be used.

Knock, knock!

"Ymir! It's me, Cranz!" Cranz shouts as he knocks on the door.

Tap, tap, tap!

A sound of footsteps could be heard from insides. It seems that person was in hurry to responding Cranz's voice.

Creaaak...

The door was opened. Behind it, a girl seemingly like a teenage of 10 years old can be seen. She timidly opened the door.

"W-welcome. Please come in." the girl said politely, even though she seems nervous.

Her golden hair was tied behind her. With an oriental face, she was wearing traditional clothes of Payon.

"A Payon citizen?" Zeke asks as he enters.

"Yes. This is Ymir. She's the shrine maiden of Payon. She's also the sole granddaughter of Reoy, the elder of Payon." Cranz said as he takes a seat.

The group was surprised. They watch over her carefully.

"P-please don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing." Ymir said shyly.

"Wait, why did she's even in here? Why is a Payon's shrine maiden could be in Morroc?" Zeke asks as he also sat. The other follows behind him.

Payon was a place of theology, and thus, religion was prospering greatly even more than Prontera, who was the capital of Rune Midgard Kingdom, where the royal church located.

The shrine maidens were the one who serve the god in there, and they're also manages the shrine at the same time.

With that kind of responsibility, they couldn't be too far away from the shrine they manage. And yet, there's one of them in Morroc.

"She's running away from Payon. Her grandfather was killed, and she was hunted by the current governor of Payon." Cranz explained.

"Killed?!" Zeke shouts.

"Zeke, calm down. Let's hear his story, first." Snowe said.

"I-I guess so. Sorry."

Cranz took a breath, and then he continues...

"...Payon was undergoing changes. A group of radicals was planning to free Payon from Rune Midgard Kingdom's flag, and join the Republic of Schwartzvald."

"That's...!"

"Yes. It means that Payon is gonna become another country's territory, at this rate. It seems that some of the higher-ups in Schwartzvald are behind this." Cranz said cynically.

Zeke gritted his teeth at that.

"That can't be...!" he shouts.

"Shouts all you want, but it won't change anything. Just so you know, the moderates, where the previous governor hailing, was already defeated. They're all running away into Payon's Cave, where the old city of Payon lies, even though there were monsters in there. It's useless. It's only a matter of time until they was annihilated."

"""...!"""

Hearing that, Zeke was standing.

"What?! Then shouldn't we help them?!" he shouts.

"It's useless. Should you do that, it would only worsen the situation. At worst, not only Payon cut all of the ties with Rune Midgard Kingdom, they might even see you guys as an enemy."

"...! Then what we should do?!"

"...Rather than worrying about Payon, what truly matters now is what you guys are going to do now." Cranz said.

"""...?"""

The three of them was fell in silence, confused.

"...you still don't understand? I'm talking about the bargaining chip I offered, before." Cranz said.

"Oh yeah, you did say that. But what of it?"

"With it, you could establish another reason for them to help you guys, even though they might be disgusted at that fact. But at the very least, they would help you to protect the kingdom."

"...then we shall take it. But what kind of item is it that makes even those kinds of people to help us?" Zeke asks curiously.

But Cranz become silent. His reaction is making Zeke nervous. At that time, he felt that the air is becoming tenser.

"(...I have a bad feeling...)" Zeke thought.

Then...

"Ymir, you're sure about this, right?" Cranz murmurs.

"Yes." Ymir said, though her face saddens for some reason.

At that time, some thoughts appear at Zeke's mind.

"...don't tell me..." Zeke murmurs.

"Well, Ymir here was the bargaining chip I'm talking about."

"""...!"""

Hearing that, the three commanders were surprised. Ymir looks down, saddened. But Cranz just continue...

"Ymir was the shrine maiden of Payon shrine. She was the only member of moderates who was able to escape from Payon. And what's more, she was the granddaughter of the previous elder of the moderates. The radicals would most likely found many use of her."

"But...! What would happen to her should we hand her to them!?"

"Well, she's most likely be used as a bait to lure the rest of moderates to came out. She was essentially the next leader of Payon, so the moderates wouldn't let any harm done to her. But after the moderates were done for, I can't even imagine what the radicals would do. Being killed instantly perhaps would be the best thing that could happen to her."

""...!""

Vilya and Snowe were shocked by that, while Zeke...

"...and you're fine with that?!"

"Well, this is just another way to help the Kingdom. Even though we, the assassin's guild, are not directly infatuated with the king, we're still members of Rune Midgard Kingdom. You should remember that it would be correct to let one person died so you can save many peoples. And what's more, she's also agreeing with that." Cranz said.

"Yes. I was willing to sacrifice my life, so that there wouldn't be any more conflict between us." Ymir added.

Such innocent thoughts from a 10 years old child, are making Zeke's blood boiling.

"...! You cold-blooded...!" Zeke was enraged at Cranz, but...

"Zeke! But he's not wrong!" Vilya said back.

"Vilya?! Don't tell me that you're supporting his idea?!"

"Even though it pains my heart greatly, but if there's truly no other way, for our kingdom, we have to do everything we can! I will even let my heart turned into stone for that!" Vilya shouts.

Cranz watches the group silently. He just watching as they argue with each other.

"I'm against this idea! There surely is another thing that we can use to persuade them!" Snowe shouts back.

"But is there such a thing?! If there was a better option, then I too, shall take it, without any hesitation!"

"Then don't take any decision without thinking of it first! We surely don't need to sacrifice anyone, no matter what!"

"You're too naïve! We don't have any leisure to think about it! Think about the thin defense of our kingdom!"

"Calm down!" Zeke shouts.

""...!""

Hearing that, Vilya and Snowe put their heads down, feeling ashamed.

"It's true that Sir Cranz's offer was better. I myself do realize that it was unavoidable for a sacrifice to be made in war."

"...! Zeke, you...!"

"I know, Snowe. I also don't like the term of sacrifice. And so..."

Zeke stands, and then...

"I won't accept this. It's two against one, Vilya. And so, we shall search for another method. Even though it might be difficult."

Vilya sighs in disappointment.

"I thought so... But surely you realize that the kingdom was in need for a defense as soon as possible?"

"Well, about that, what about Morroc?"

"No. The assassins are currently low in number because of the recent war. We don't even have any squad to spare." Runa answers.

"..."

Zeke turned silent at that. He was thinking for a way to solve the problem. At that time...

"Hehehe, seems like you guys are good peoples." Ymir suddenly said.

"Or rather, foolish. Hahahaha!" Cranz added.

"...You don't have to say that bluntly." Zeke said.

But somehow, slowly, the air becoming more relaxed. The previous tense atmosphere was gone, making them easier to breathe now.

"Then, since you're good guys, allow me to help you." Ymir said.

"...help us? How?" Zeke asks.

"I know another thing that might help in your negotiation with the radicals."

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 01.00 PM

Prontera Barrack's Hall

* * *

Clay and Deanark were heading towards the Documentation Center, to handle the documentation for Clay's temporary join. They were walking on the barrack's hall for that.

"You know, I've never thought that you really could become a battalion head."

"Somehow, I feel kinda irked when you said it that way. But it's true. I never felt motivated being a head."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"...that's so mean."

They continue to walk, and then...

"Ah, here we are." Deanark said as they arrived on some room.

CREAK!

He opened the door of the room, revealing the inside.

In there, lighted with candle's light, many large racks of papers and books are rising everywhere. Rather than the Documentation Room, it's more like an Archives Room, where currently unneeded information are stored.

On the giant desk located at the center of the room, a purple haired girl was sitting in there. She was wearing glasses, which somehow unfit with her cute appearance. Though her combed hair and her elite-looking uniform were exuding an air of intelligence around her, her mean look are making her like a completely strict character. She was writing something on the desk. It seems that she was writing a report.

"What do you want?" the girl said coldly, without stopping her writing.

Somehow, Clay became tense when he heard that. He feels that anything could turn into a wrong direction anytime, now. At those words, Deanark was the one who responding...

"Sorry for the intrusion, Irma. I'm actually planning to ask you to go for a lunch with me. Would you like to-argh!"

As he said that, the girl named Irma threw a large sized book at Deanark's face. She wasn't even stopping on writing!

"In that case, get out." she said.

"Guh, you're still playing hard-to-get as always. And that's hurt, for sure." Deanark commented.

"Deanark Cunningham. You still dare to stand in this room? Would you like for me to call the guards so that you can leave?"

"Argh! Okay, okay, I give up!...for now."

"...I guess it was useless to talk with an idiot. State your business or leave."

As she said that, she laid her feather pen on the desk. She then took of her glasses, and using some cloth, she wipes her glasses.

"Well then, I'm planning to recruit a temporary member for our squadron..." Deanark said, but before he finished...

"Rejected." Irma said flatly.

"That was fast! Wait, did you even heard of my request?!"

"The Kingdom doesn't allow any recruitment of militia for now. With the kingdom's current budget, there wasn't enough supply to support the militia. Furthermore, we're searching for many soldiers as much as possible for now, so any recruit would be turned into a soldier, at least for a year."

"Wait, what?! I've never heard of this before!"

"It's just declared yesterday. In exchange, the Kingdom isn't establishing the entrance exam. We didn't even check the enlistee's background or history. In other words, this is a good chance for anyone to enlist in the Kingdom's military. You're lucky that you came right now. If it was yesterday, no, a few hours ago, this room was so crowded, more than it ever was."

"(So...the crowd that the soldier said from before was not only patients, but perhaps also the enlistees...)" Clay thought.

"Wa-wa-wait! What about the temporary enlistee from before yesterday?"

"They were given a choice to continue as a proper soldier or quit, yesterday."

"(So there's no way for me to enlist as a temporary, then...)"

"Che, can't you do something about that, Irma?"

"No can do. Except if you was able to convince the Royal Council, and His Majesty the King. And since His Majesty was currently sick, then your only chance was the Royal Council."

"Come on, don't give me that. I'm sure you can do something about that with your authority."

"I can't. And even if I can, I don't have any reason to help you."

"Guh! You're so cold!"

Seeing that he couldn't do anything anymore, he then turned his attention at Clay.

"I'm sorry. It seems there's no easy way for you to join." he said, depressed.

"I see, thanks for trying, though."

Clay turned silent, then. He was thinking on how to be able to join the operation without joining the military.

...

...

...

Wait...

"(Why do I need to avoid the military so much?)" Clay thought.

He realizes that it would be easier to join the operation by joining the army. And what's more, he might find even more information on the culprit.

But...

...

...

...

_"What is he doing in here?!"_

_A woman murmurs to another person in her surroundings. She looks like a noble, with a long dress and many decorations, and haughtiness exudes from her._

_"He was called by Lord -..." another person that also looks like a noble answers her, though his words are not clear._

_"The Lord himself?! Such imperfect being?!"_

_"There's no other choice. We just have to accept him as another one of us for now."_

_The other person said that. Come to think of it, the place itself was a building painted in white. A grandeur hall of white. On the outside, one can see the cloud swimming freely, while the wind blows gently, filled with the orange colored sky._

_Yes, It was like a hall that stand in the sky._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Master! Now that I became your subordinate, please let me assist you!"_

_Suddenly, the situation changes. Instead of nobles, a female swordsman was standing alone. She was a blonde beauty with a long hair._

_"Huh? We won't join the other? But why?"_

_The female swordsman looks confused._

_"I see. That's your call, master. I shall always follow you!" the female said again, now with a cheerful face._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"You shall decide on where you will stand. With me or against me."_

_Suddenly, the location changes again. One can feel that it was still the same building, only the location changes. Instead of hall, it was now turned into a throne room, complete with the throne itself. But not like the hall, the throne room was dark. Only few of the lights could come inside it._

_At the throne, an old man sat. He was an old man with scars across his face. His hair was already turned grey, with beard and moustache as decoration. But his body posture indicating the muscles insides his body was trained well. Well, though his armor that he wears on his body hid that. He looks like someone important, with an aura one can feels as it exudes around the room._

_But strangely, one doesn't feel any fear at all. If anything, one was brave enough to stand against this old man, face to face._

_"Answer me. Lo-..."_

"Hey, Clay!"

"...?!"

Clay was stunned. He suddenly realizes where he was. On his side, Deanark was standing.

"This is not an exact time to daydreaming, you know." he said.

"(What is that? A dream?)" Clay thought, still in daze.

But it wasn't look so blurry. If anything, it looks so real, one can say that it was like an important memory.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Ah, yes. I've decided."

"Really? That was fast. What's your answer?"

"...I won't join the military."


	7. The Night before the Mission

Year 697, April 2nd, 07.30 PM

Prontera Barrack's Infirmary

* * *

Night has arrived, while Clay still continuing to treat the patients. He was separated from Deanark after the event from this afternoon. Deanark was assigned to 25th Infirmary, while Clay was assigned to 50th Infirmary. While the other priests are resting from exhaustion, he continues to treat them without stopping.

"Amazing, he still able to heal that much patients without rest? He could keep up with Sister Lucrida's Epiclesis regenerating power, at this rate." one of the priests in the room murmurs to his friend.

"Which battalion did he come from? Is it the 1st Battalion, Harpe?"

"I'm sure that should be the case. Only the best soldiers like him that could be in that battalion."

"Wow, then he was the royal family protector, along with the other from Harpe?"

"No, he was just a volunteer. It seems that he was Sir Zeke's acquaintance."

"What? A volunteer? Isn't that a waste of skill?"

"Wow, I don't mind killing to get that kind of skill."

"Yeah, I get what you meant."

But Clay didn't respond to that. He doesn't even hear them. He just continues to treating the patient.

"(...just a few more to go...)" he thought.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 08.00 PM

Prontera Barrack's Dining Hall

* * *

"So, he refused?" Wayne said.

"Yeah. 'chomp' I don't get it. But he seems dead set of 'chomp' not joining the military." Deanark said.

"Dean, just gulp your meal first before talking." Eris said.

"...It's okay. At worst, he just get choked... and died." Orveil said.

"That's already bad enough for me...! Hgh! 'Cough' 'cough'!

"Ah, is it already happening?"

"...let's pray for him."

"God, please grant eternal rest and peace for our friend here..."

"W-water...! 'Cough' 'cough' some... 'Cough' ...body...!"

"Now, now, don't bully our head too much. Here, drink some."

Wayne said as he offers Deanark some kind of drink on his hand. Without waiting anymore, Deanark snatches it and drank it as fast as he could.

" 'Gulp' 'gulp' 'gulp', ah, that sure hit the spot!...or so I would like to say...! BLAARGH!"

As he said that, he vomited his stomach inside out.

"Eww, that's disgusting. Don't go near me!" Eris said as she moves back.

"...initiating evasive movement."

Wayne, who was responsible for giving him water, took a sniff at the water container.

"Whoops, it was not water, eh?"

"It's not! This is vinegar! How did you was able to get this anyway?!

"I get it from the kitchen, of course. When I ask some drinking water for you, they give me this and said 'Give Deanark this. With love from the chefs.'. Now I know what they meant."

From the corner of his eyes, he can see some of the young chefs are laughing hard at him. While the oldest one, which seems to be the head, just smiles lightly at them.

"BUARGH! That's it! The chefs are all dead meat! To think they would dare to trick me like this! And even though I believe in them so much!"

"The only parts of yours that believe in them are your stomach."

Deanark continue to vomit, leaving unpleasant stench and odor in the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

"Damn, what is their purpose of giving me that, anyway?"

Deanark said that, obviously without feeling satisfied.

"It's just their way of giving encouragement. You're always lazing around, after all. So they thought of some way to reminds you." Wayne said.

"Screw you and the chefs! Grr, if only their foods weren't that delicious…"

Deanark just grumbles on, letting out his anger. At that time, Eris then talks to him.

"So, what happened at the Documentation Room, anyway?"

"Like I said, I don't know that much. When I was trying to chase him, Irma was holding me back, scolding me for not knowing about the change at the recruit's new regulation."

"Indeed. It sucks to be you." Wayne added.

"Shut up!"

"Hmm, but still...why did he refuse?" Eris asks.

"How many times I have to say it? I don't understand myself. He just left the room, and then continues to work like nothing happened. Man, talk about a workaholic."

"A good example for you to follow on, though. Hahahaha!"

"Shut up, Wayne! I'm still pissed off for that vinegar! I'll get you for that, one of these days."

"Bring it! Hahahaha!"

Wayne just laughs heartfully, making Deanark became even more irritated. Seeing that, Orveil are walking away.

"Where are you going, Orveil?" Eris asks.

"…To my room. I'm tired. It's better to save our energy for the mission tomorrow."

"The mission? Wait, Orveil, let's talk about this for a while with the others." Eris said to him as she turned her attention at Wayne and Deanark.

"The mission, huh? I don't think we can go without Annette. So I'm afraid we have to let this mission go."

"But we're not the one to decide. What if the General agree with it?"

"…then we need to rest fully today. Perfect timing, since I'm planning to go to bed, right now." Deanark said as he planning to go.

"Whoops, not so fast, Dean. It's your duty to confirm it to the General, after all." Wayne said as he grabbed Deanark's shirt. And since Deanark was smaller than him, he could easily grabbed Deanark's shirt and lift him.

"Che! So you still remember! Let me go, Dean! I'm tired! I don't want to waste my youthful energy at that old man!"

"I've told you before, right? You need to report about it today to the general. Ignoring it would only spark another problem tomorrow. And we don't want to clean up your mess for that." Eris said.

"Well, since the other was already tired, then at the very least, I shall accompany you. You better be thankful for it."

"Thankful, my ass! You're just planning to leave me when I entered his room! Let me go!"

"Well then, we bid you adieu, Dean, Wayne." Eris said as she walks away.

"…good night." Orveil said too.

"Rest up, guys. We'll handle these ourselves."

"Screw you! Let me go!"

Deanark was struggling, trying to get away from Wayne. But with Wayne's size, he was easily carrying Deanark away with him towards the General's room.

"Well then, let's go, shall we?"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 08.10 PM

Prontera Barrack's Outer Hall

* * *

"…?"

Clay can hear some strange shouts from where he was. But since he can't determine what kind of sound, or where it came from, he just brushes it off.

"(Must be the wind playing on my ears.)" he thought.

He finally finished his task at all of the infirmaries. All of the other priests are lying on the desk, feeling really exhausted. But he himself doesn't feel that exhausted. He has experienced a harsher past than this one.

"…"

He doesn't know what to do, so he headed towards the window.

FYUUUUU…

The wind was blowing in there, bringing cold air inside, and struck Clay's face. On the outside, other than the forest near the barrack, the moon was shining brilliantly in white, though some of the moon's part was still overshadowed.

"(Tomorrow would be a full moon, huh?)" he thought.

As he thought of that, he started to feels that it was so strange, for him to be standing in that room. He was just a civilian, after all. And yet, here he was, attending all of the war victims, like the kingdom's medic.

"…"

He started to remember about what happened this afternoon.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 01.10 PM

Prontera Barrack's Infirmary

* * *

"But why? Didn't you want to find the truth? Isn't this would be a perfect chance for that?" Deanark said.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think I would fit in the military, after all."

"What kind of half-assed reason is that? Come on, man, this is one in the lifetime chance. The entrance exam isn't easy, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I suddenly didn't feel that motivated again to join."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are your will is really that weak?"

"...this conversation is over." Clay said as he tried to leave, but...

GRAB!

Deanark grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?! We haven't finished yet!"

"...sorry!"

TAP!

As he said that, Clay brushes Deanark's hand, and ran away from there.

"Hey! ...jeez, what's wrong with him?"

Deanark was trying to call him back, but then...

"Where do you think you're going?"

At those words, Deanark turned back towards the resident of the room, seeing the purple haired girl was staring at him coldly. She seems irritated and could explode at any moment.

"Huh? Why did you look angrier than before?"

FWOOOSH!

Another book was flying in the air again!

BAK!

...And it strikes Deanark's face head on.

"Gah! What's your problem?! I didn't even ask you to go out with me just now, yet!" Deanark let out a cry.

"Tell me. How could you forget about the recruit's new regulation?" Irma said.

"Like hell I forget!"

"So why didn't you know about it until now?"

"I didn't know about it because I've never heard of it before!"

FWOOOSH! FWOOOSH! FWOOOSH!

"Ouch! Stop throwing those books at me! It packs quite a punch!"

"Deanark Cunningham. As the manager of the Documentation, I hereby hold you as a suspect for ignoring your responsibility to attend the Council's meeting."

"Wait?! A suspect?!"

"Surely you realized, that as a battalion's head, you're responsible to go to the meeting summoned by the council."

"A suspect?! Really?! Me?! For just only ditching the meeting?!"

"So you acknowledged your crime? Good. Then we should proceed to the punishment."

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 08.15 PM

Prontera Barrack's Outer Hall

* * *

As he saw the moon, he thought to himself again...

"(Why did I refuse to join?)"

It was more reasonable for him to join the army. That way, he could uncover the truth of the war more easily. Yes, the same war that took his little sister's life.

And yet, he still declines it.

He didn't feel scared. The only thing he fears, which is the loss of his sister, has already happened. And now, he doesn't have anything to lose.

He didn't feel unmotivated. He wants to find out the truth of the war, after all. He said that he wants to stop the war's culprit from breaking another war.

But his real reasoning wasn't that noble.

Although he didn't show it...no...he didn't even conscious about it, but he was filled with the thirst of revenge. Even now, his heart was seemingly burning with anger. His chest feels tight, as if he could suffocates any time soon.

And so, why?

Why still he decline that offer?

Clay was wondering on what he is thinking. And the manager of the Documentation Room herself said that it was a precious chance to easily enlist in the army.

But it still not too late.

He could go to the Documentation Room now, and enlisting himself right now.

And yet, he doesn't want to. He feels an intense dislike towards the military. Even though he never joined an army, before.

"(What's wrong with me? That dream...)"

The same dream flickering in his mind. The strange dream of that happened this afternoon. The unknown dream that just popped on his mind.

He tried to go back to the Documentation Room a few more times, but that dream just kept popping up again.

The dream of the hall in the red colored sky, as if trying to symbolizing the twilight.

He doesn't know what kind of place is that. It was not Juno, since even Juno couldn't reach far to the sky like that hall. Less Prontera or all other cities.

And even if he remembered that place, he's not sure that he remembers those peoples he saw. He feels strangely familiar with them. But he sure that he never met those peoples before.

Clay put his hand at his head. He is starting to worry about his body condition.

"(Perhaps I was too tired. I guess I just have to hit the sack, today.)" he thought.

He then walks towards the door of the infirmary, leaving the other priests and patients in there.

CREAK...

He opened the door slightly, as slow and silent as possible, so he didn't wake the others. Then as he slipped away, he closed the door.

"Ah, Clay."

"...?"

A voice reaches Clay's ears. It was the same calm and soothing voice Clay heard this afternoon. Clay turned his head at where the voice came from.

"Sister Lucrida. Are you just finished your work?" Clay asks.

"Yes. Today was another hard day for all of us, but fortunately, we're all able to manage."

"You must be exhausted. Please take a rest now."

"Yes, I will. But after I finished checking all of the patients and our colleagues."

Lucrida said with smiles. She doesn't seem to be exhausted at all.

"(What an amazing person.)" Clay thought.

"By the way, Clay. I've heard of your feat today. You was able to work easily thrice the amount of the treatment we've done today."

"Ah, that's just a habit. I've been through many wars, after all. So I've been more experienced with continuous healing treatment."

"That's amazing."

"No, not really."

Clay scratches his cheek as he said that. Lucrida just smiles as she stares at him.

"Well then, by now, your task should be over. What are you planning to do now?"

"...I'm planning to go back to the inn. It's already late at night."

"I see. If possible, could you help us again, tomorrow? We would wish to borrow your power again."

"...I'll see what I can do."

After that, Clay walks past Lucrida, and then...

"...Good night, Sister Lucrida."

"Yes. May God be always with you."

Lucrida bows as she said that, and Clay followed suite.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 08.20 PM

Prontera Barrack's Outer Hall

* * *

Tap, tap, tap...

"..."

Clay walks at the barrack's corridor, towards the exit. There seemingly no one in there other than him. Torches are litting the way, illuminating the corridor which is enveloped in the darkness of the night.

"...what?! That's absurd! Your battalion has already been established 3 months ago, and yet you only have 5 members in there?!"

"...?"

Suddenly, a shouting voice can be heard. It was from somewhere in the corridor. Seems like it was coming from one of the room behind the walls of corridor.

"P-please forgive me! I'm sorry! It's just that not much of recruit seem to keen for joining us!"

Somehow, that voice was familiar on his ears.

"(Deanark?)" Clay thought.

He walks closer at where the voice originated at. Slowly, he put his ears at the wall he thought the voice came from.

"So all of the remaining members in here are fakes?! What are you doing all this time, boy?! Put some enthusiasm on that back bone of yours!"

"Hiii! I'm sorry!"

Seems like he finally spill out the bean.

Clay can't see what's happening, but he can imagine Deanark bowing with all of his might towards the owner of another voice.

"(Poor guy.)" he thought.

The scolding continues without any pause. It seems that Deanark was about to cry because of it.

"(Guess I should get back.)" Clay thought.

He was about to take a step, when suddenly...

"Argh! This is getting nowhere! Fine! Then let's just leave it at that! Now, we should be getting into business!"

"...?"

Clay was curious at those words. He focuses his hearing more on the voices.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about the mission, boy. Tomorrow is the day we commence the operation. And so, that's the reason why I want you and the rest of your team to be prepared today."

"Actually, do we need any preparation?"

"...perhaps I should switch the head's position to another person."

"Please do so! I mean... No, really, please do so!"

"...or maybe not, you would only react even worse."

"What?! Why?!"

"Anyway, the mission is to scout, but in the worst case, to assault the enemy. The target is in Prontera Woods, southwest of Mt. Mjollnir. Prepare yourself according to the terrain. Tomorrow, I shall explain more about it."

"(Prontera Woods, southwest of Mjollnir Mountain...)"

"Wait, what about my demotion?!"

"...you're the first person that I've met who wants a demotion so bad."

"Well yes, I do proud being a head of a battalion, but it was too much of a work! I rather being free and date the ladies all day!"

"...I see. You do look like that."

"See? I'm not a good choice of being a battalion head. It's about time that the head's position being shifted to another person who's more worthy of it."

"So I'm going to teach you the pride of a head, now."

"...what do you mean?"

"Prepare yourself. I'm going to reform you into an exemplary soldier tonight."

"...help! Somebody help me! The old man's gonna rape me! My chastity is in danger!"

"I-idiot! ...who said I'm going to rape you?! And first of all, I'm not interested in guys!"

"No! I'm still a virgin! Please spare me! I haven't done it with the ladies, yet!"

"Shut up! Act like how a man should be!"

"Noooooo!"

"(...well, that's enough information.)" Clay thought.

He then left the corridor, leaving Deanark who was shouting in despair, and finally out of the barrack.

"(Prontera Forest...what should I do?)" he thought as he walks at the street.


	8. In the Night, Alone

Year 697, April 2nd, 09.00 PM

Clay's room, Prontera Inn

* * *

CREAAAK...

"..."

Clay has finally reached his room. The dark room in the inn was only litted by the moon light, bathing the inside with a blue white light.

CLAK!

"..."

After he closed the door, he then sat on the bed, seemingly trying to go to sleep.

"..."

But he can't. His mind feels too tense.

"(Prontera Forest...)"

That thing keeps floating inside his head.

He was curious.

He wants to know the truth.

...

But he doesn't want to join the military.

He doesn't know why, but he feels like he would be rejecting his own self should he do that.

He feels like he won't be himself should he join.

...

Then that's leave with only one way remaining.

"..."

He took off his priest uniform.

...These uniform wasn't just a normal uniform.

Just like another rank, each of the rank's uniform wasn't a normal uniform. It was imbued with the power of Emperium, unlocking a hidden potential inside its wearer.

A swordsman uniform would grant its wearer the ability of a swordsman.

A knight uniform would grant its wearer the ability of a knight.

And therefore, a priest uniform would grant its wearer the ability of a priest.

...Of course, it doesn't mean that one can just wear an uniform to wield the power inside it. One must fulfill each condition and criteria before they could do that. That's why there's a test before one could wear it, called as promotion.

Furthermore, they couldn't wield another rank power, even though they might be able to fit the criteria.

A knight couldn't become a priest, and likewise. And even though monk came from the same rank branch, which is the acolytes, they couldn't became a priest. It was because each power will shape their wearer's essence, turning them to be adept on using their power, but also fixed them at that rank.

"..."

By taking off this uniform, one would be robed of his wielded power.

So it was unthinkable to go without wearing it in this dangerous world.

"..."

Clay took out another priest uniform from his belongings.

Of course, he have a few set of his uniform. If it wasn't the case, then he wouldn't be able to change his clothes at all.

But the one he took, wasn't his usual uniform.

It was the one he wore when his sister died. The one which was stained with her blood.

Now the stain is gone, but the history and emotion behind it didn't washed together with the stain.

Coincidentally, it was the first priest uniform he ever wore. Perhaps it was already fated that the uniform would witness Clay's joy and sorrow.

"(Alright...I guess this is it.)"

He didn't bring anything with him. The Staff of Recovery he had before are already gone in Geffen battlefield, when he left it to escape.

He was alone. A single priest who don't even have any means to fight back, and he doesn't even bring anything to defend himself.

"(I need to find out the truth...)"

But still, he decided to go.

"(...no matter what!)" he thought.

CREAAAK...

He opened the door, out of the room, out of the inn.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 10.00 PM

Prontera City

* * *

Tap, tap, tap...

The street was filled with silence. Before the recent war, Prontera was actually active at night, too.

The fear of the increasingly stronger monsters is sprouting inside the people's heart. And the night was always believed to be the most probable time for things to happen.

"...?"

In front of Clay, it seems that the guards are guarding the west gate.

"Hey! Where are you going at this time out of the city?" one of the guards said to him.

"I'm a traveler from Juno. I believe that it was fine for me to continue my journey without much problem, right?"

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow? You know about the monsters recent uproar, right? It will be dangerous to go at this time."

"Don't worry. I was well experienced against the monster. I'm sure that I could handle them."

...He lied. He was indeed an experienced priest, but that's that. He still couldn't do anything at all against an enemy, even though the enemy was human. Against a monster, all he could do is to run for his life.

But he still just goes through with that.

"...well, then I guess we can't say anything else. Be careful, alright?"

They then let him out of the city, towards the forest of Prontera.

* * *

Year 697, April 2nd, 11.00 PM

Prontera Forest

* * *

Tap, tap, tap...

Prontera forest was a forest where wild animals gather. It usually a peaceful forest where travelers often relax in.

But now, at night, the forest was seemingly transformed into a maze of darkness. The animals are sleeping. Only a few eerie looking night animals are around.

And it was where Clay is currently.

With no one with him, with no means to defend himself. All he has are a few magic spells, ready to be casted anytime. But the only attack spell he has, Holy Light, would only act to hinder the enemy movement. As a priest, it wasn't his role to confront the enemy directly.

His role is to support his partner.

But right now, the partner he always cherish, have already gone.

He doesn't have anyone beside himself...!

"(...Lyre...)"

But now is already too late. She was gone forever now. And there's nothing he could do to take her back.

"...damn!"

Clay gritted his teeth, holding back his emotion from flowing out. His tears are supposedly to dry up completely after his sister's burial.

And yet, his eyes are seemingly on the verge of breaking out.

"(Get a hold of yourself, Clayton Age! Didn't I already decide to find out the reason of that incident, now?!)" he thought to himself.

If he falters here, then he won't ever be able to find out the truth!

...

He set out his heart to do it. And now, as he ensures himself, he continues to walk, finding out where the mages are supposedly located.

Tap, tap, tap...

"(It was in the West Prontera Forest, right? But where is it?)"

He was searching for some place where it was possible to hide in the forest as he walks.

"(But there wasn't something like a cave, cottage, a hut, or even a tent...)"

Uncertainty was slowly starting to rose inside of him. He was unsure of himself. He doubted himself.

"(What if I was wrong?)"

...But still, he continues to search.

Until finally...

"(...A light!)"

Tap, tap, tap...!

He hastens his footsteps, as he walks towards the light. He then hides on the bushes near it.

...

...

...

In front of him, a small group of men are camping, circling a bonfire on the center.

"(They didn't seem to use a tent or something like that...)"

Behind them, a group of caravans was there.

They must be using the caravan as tent, along with the means of transportation.

"..."

But what's more important, is that their description matches with what the Gwenfordt member said.

"(A group of mages...)"

That means that they're the suspect behind the assault at Geffen.

There was about nine of them. They all have an oriental face on them, and seemingly hailed from Payon.

"(What should I do now?)"

If he decides to confront them, they may won't give him the information he needs. And that was in case that he could actually defeat them by himself.

If he decides to run now, then there's no reason for coming in the first place.

"(I should listen to their conversation, first.)"

* * *

This is what the mages are talking about...

"What is the status of Tyrfing?"

"Bad. It became even more dangerous after sucking the soul of the guy from a few days ago. Right now, Rowd are the one protecting it."

"Damn...! To think that we could be caught off guard like that...! And that guy was able to escape, too!"

"That wasn't our fault. It was Sid's wrongdoing for letting him in."

"Wait?! Why is it my fault, now?!"

"You're the one who was supposed to guard Tyrfing at that time! And yet you're slacking off at that time!"

Some of the mages are saying that. They seemingly argue over something.

"(Tyrfing?)" Clay thought.

But the mages just continue to talk.

"No matter. That guy would just die eventually. Once someone was targetted by Tyrfing, he would die soon. And he won't even be able to get out of the forest because of it."

"I guess you're right. Then let's change the topic."

...

...

...

The talk digressed to usual chat. There's nothing important was said about Geffen.

* * *

"(I guess I won't be that lucky.)" Clay thought.

But there's still another thing he was curious about.

"(What is this Tyrfing?)"

It seems to be a relic of ancient Midgard, since it was using a rune language as its name.

But from their talk, it seems that this Tyrfing was a dangerous thing, if it wasn't a living being.

"(...perhaps I should check it out.)"

Tap, tap, tap...

Clay move away from the bushes, and moving towards the caravan.

"(I wonder just how Tyrfing they're talking about looks like...)"

Soul-sucking ability...

From their discussion, it seems that it have a will of its own, so it wasn't completely bound by the mage's will.

"(If it was a dark element, then perhaps I could purify it somehow.)"

...

CRIIICK!

"...?"

...

CRIIICK!

A sound of metal chains clashing with each other could be heard from one of the caravan.

"(What is that?)" Clay thought.

Tap, tap, tap...

Slowly, he moves towards the source of the sound.

CRIIICK! CRIIICK! CRIIICK!

"Be silent, will ya?!"

"...!"

Suddenly, as he moves, Clay heard a man's voice near the source of the sound.

"(Is he the guard?)"

Clay hides behind nearby tree. He then try to peek at the caravan from there.

"Damn, you're causing me a headache!"

The man still continues to grumble towards the sound. But then...

"...what are you...?! Argh!"

BOOOOM!

"...!"

Clay was surprised. From the caravan's mouth, a beam of purple light is shone, followed with an explosion.

The caravan was now engulfed with fire.

"...what the hell is that?" Clay murmured.

Tap, tap, tap!

"...!"

Suddenly, he could hear many footsteps are coming towards him! Clay hurriedly returns to his hiding spot.

"Tyrfing is angered again!"

"Damn, it's already the third this week!"

"Rowd! Rowd, can you hear me?!"

"Water! Someone get the water ready! The rest try to use ice magic!"

The mages are panicking. They desperately are trying to put out the fire. But they're really close from where Clay was hiding.

"(What should I do?)" Clay thought.

Of course, confronting all of the mages would only get him killed, even in this condition.

And yet, should he try to escape now, he would alarmed the mages. In that case, he might get caught and also be killed outright soon.

But there's a good chance that they would found him on this commotion should he did nothing.

"(I need to escape somehow...)"

No matter what, escape is the most logical solution in this case. He was completely outnumbered. And this "Tyrfing" might increase his disadvantages.

It's just that, the problem is exactly how to do that.

"(...I need to create more distraction other than the fire.)"

That way, they would divide their attention at it and the fire, making it harder for them to spot him.

Now, he needs to decide on what kind of distraction he need to create.

"(I should use Increase Agility first. But casting it may reveal my location, so I need to ensure the next move. Holy Light wouldn't do anything other than slowing me down in this situation.)"

What should he do is to run, right now.

"(...wait. I still have that!)"

He remembered the ability he has. That ability would definitely useful in this situation!

...

...

...

"(Here goes nothing...)"

DASH!

"""...!"""

As Clay ran, the mages realizes his presence!

"There's witness!"

"Capture him! Or kill him!"

"Split the group!"

Tap, tap, tap!

Clay was running as he heard their voice.

"(So they're splitting into two groups. I guess they intending to put out the fire as fast as they could.)"

Tap!

After he believes that he has enough range, he stopped and then started chanting.

"Accelerate! The wind will always be with you! Increase Agility!"

FWOOOO!

The mages are closing to him as Clay finished!

"Kill him!"

Some of them brandished knife from behind their cloak. One of it would be enough to finish Clay off.

But...

DASH!

"""...!"""

"He's fast!"

Tap, tap, tap!

After casting Increase Agility, Clay's movement was increased considerably. Now he was confident that he could match even an agile thief if he goes into a running competition with them. And with it, he ran away from the mages!

But in this situation, he hasn't out of the crisis, yet.

"Fire Bolt!"

"Frost Diver!"

The mages are casting many array of magic. All of it are targeting him, and its speed are fast, matching his speed!

"Damn!"

DASH!

BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

Using the increased speed, Clay evaded the magic as fast as he could!

BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

"Guh!"

But the magic's explosion was pretty wide, making Clay unable to escape unscratched. Sooth and burns are covering some part of his body now.

And still, that's all it could do.

"...that kind of attack..."

Clay stands tall, preparing his next spell.

"...are not enough to take me down!"

He started chanting!

"Light concentrated within the wind, your child are beseech of you to turn me into my purest form and take me far away from here! Teleport!"

FWOOOSH!

As he finished chanting his spell, Clay's body was turned into light! It then fly upwards, scattered into nothingness.

This spell is called as Teleport. A light-element spell that turned its caster into particles of light, and let it flew away into another location.

Teleport could be used to fly into random area and some specific location.

But to go into specific location, one must cast the spell with a longer chant.

And of course, Clay doesn't have enough time to do that.

* * *

Year 697, April 3rd, 00.30 AM

Prontera Forest

* * *

FWOOOSH!

In some location, at the western part of Prontera Forest...

Clay has returned to his original form. His human body are returned, intact.

In a light form, it was hard to control where to land. So it was always resulted in a random location. A monk was able to control this power, but it was resulting in a shorter distance.

"(Well, as long as I'm away from those mages, I guess it's okay.)" he thought.

Tap, tap, tap...

He started to move away.

"(I didn't found anything useful. But I do need to inform Deanark about this 'Tyrfing'.)"

...

He moves away, trying to find where he is, right now.

Near him, a small road was formed. It seems to be created by foot. Travelers must be frequently going through this place, before.

"(...This is still the western Prontera Forest. But by judging at that road, this place seems to be normally walked upon. Then Prontera should be near here.)"

Tap, tap, tap...

He started to walk, moving from where he is, right now. He followed the road where Prontera should be.

Tap, tap, tap...

"...ouch."

The burns from the explosion were still aching.

"Divine light, answer the prayer of your believer and cure their wound! Heal!"

FWOOO!

Light are appearing from Clay's hand, and curing his wounds.

"(It should be fine, now.)"

He then continues to walk, towards the path he believes in.

Tap, tap, tap...

"..."

Nothing but silence ensues in the forest road.

"..."

The moon is still high, indicating that the night is still long.

"..."

Not even animal's voice could be heard.

"...wait..."

Why is there's no animals voice in here? This is still a forest, no matter what. Night insects and animals should be around!

FWO! FWO! FWO!

"...!"

STAB!

A dagger is flown in arc from within the forest trees. It then pierced the ground where Clay was standing just now!

"Damn!"

There's still a pursuer! Realizing this, Clay hurriedly ran away from where he was just now!

"(…there's only one of them?)" Clay thought.

From beneath the darkness, he can see a silhouette moving fast. But it was alone. So it seems that there's only one pursuer.

FWO! FWO! FWO!

"...!"

Incoming attack! Now there's three of it flying in a same spinning arc! Clay then pointed his hand forward and...!

"Arise, barrier of light! Pneuma!"

FWOOO!

A green barrier arose around Clay!

STAB! STAB! STAB!

The hail of daggers is raining at Clay, but thanks to the barrier, Clay managed to block all of it. Unable to reach its target, the daggers are all falling to the ground.

"Form your light, and purify the evil that walks on this earth! Holy Light!"

Without stopping, Clay casted Holy Light at where the daggers are coming from!

BOOM!

"Guh!"

A voice of a man could be heard. He seems to be hurt.

"(...it hit!)" Clay thought.

Tap, tap, tap!

"...!"

Clay heard a sound of someone running. But it doesn't seem to come towards him. Rather, it actually seeming to do the opposite.

"(He's running away!)"

Clay was about to chase him, but...

"(...no. It might be a trap. I should let him go for now.)"

He then just going to where he hitted the enemy with his Holy Light, and examines the surrounding.

"(...a set of throwing daggers.)"

Normally, the class who was able to use the throwing daggers proficiently was the Assassin. But the attacker was still recklessly attacking him with this...

"(...the way the enemy to throw the daggers was also unusual.)"

An assassin should be able to throw the daggers in a straight, fast motion. Clay doesn't want to think of it, but should it was an assassin who attacked him just now, he definitely wouldn't be able to dodge the attack.

But the attack just now, was an attack by throwing the knife in a spinning motion.

It was not the most effective method to attack in range, but almost as dangerous.

"(But still...)"

Something jolted on his mind.

"(Have I seen such attack before?)"


	9. In Search for the Truth

Year 697, April 3rd, 05.00 AM

Prontera Barrack's Hall

* * *

"Good morning."

That greeting came from Eris Grisszier. The light purple haired blacksmith walks towards two of her comrades. They were waiting at the center of the barrack's field.

"Morning. Though the sun hasn't risen yet, it was another fresh morning to start the day."

"...morning."

As usual, while the crusader, Wayne, returned the greeting enthusiastically, Orveil the rogue just returned it as little as possible.

"Where's Dean?" Eris asks.

"Dunno. Perhaps he was late." Wayne replied.

"I know that he's late, alright. But my question is, where is he?"

"...over there." Orveil said as he pointed his finger at one direction.

At the hall surrounding the field, in there, Deanark Cunningham was walking weakly from one of the hall. His face was pale, as if he was a walking corpse.

"...is he dead, and resurrected as a zombie?" Eris asks.

"Perhaps so. Orveil, I've prepared some silver arrows just in this kind of case, fortunately." Wayne said as he took out a quiver on his bag.

"…thanks." Orveil said as he took out a bow.

He aimed, and shoots it without mercy at Deanark's head!

"Goah!"

Even though he looks weak, he evaded it with an unbelievable speed and...!

KRAUS!

...He bite it and spit it away!

He groaned, as if trying to mutter something!

"Waaayyyneee, Eeeerrriiiisss, Oooorveeeiiiilll... Yoooouuu damn baaastaaaaards..."

As if entranced, Deanark muttered those words like a curse.

"Yooouuu aactuuaally daaaree tooo leeeaaaveee meeee aaaloooneee wiiith thaaat ooold baaastaaard ...uuunfooorgiiiveeeaaableee!"

"It seems that bow and arrows are ineffective. Orveil, Eris, it seems we need to attack him directly." Wayne said as he took out another weapon from his waist, which is a dagger.

"Roger." Eris said, while she unsheathes her sword.

"...acknowledged." Orveil said that too, while tooking out his dagger.

"Well then, Dean. It's just been 3 months, but it was fun. But that has come to an end, today." Wayne said as if he was trying to mourn.

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Deanark shouts.

They charges towards Deanark, brandishing their weapons towards him!

"What are you brats doing?"

""""...!""""

As they heard that, they stopped their attacks and turned their attention at the voice. In there, the Royal Guard, Guldar was standing magnificently.

"It's just the dawn of a new day, and you guys already bickering?" he said.

"""General Guldar!"""

Hearing that, Wayne, Eris, and Orveil straightened their back and saluting the general. But Deanark...

"...I'll get you one day, old man. I'll fill your meal with so much pepper, that you writhe in agony." Deanark mutters.

"...seems like you've developed a bad history with the general." Eris muttered back.

"And what's with that kind of revenge? That's so petty." Wayne added.

"Ssshh... The general is going to speak." Orveil said.

The general watches them silently, making them straighten their backs. After that...

"Well then, you should have known about our mission today, but I shall explain it once more." the general said. "Our mission today is to scout a group of mages at a cottage in Prontera Woods, which is located at southwest of Mt. Mjollnir. The civilian who reported the army about this informed us that there are about ten peoples in there."

"A civillian? I've never heard of it before." Deanark cut-in.

"Yes, of course. He died, after all." the general said.

""""...!""""

"The target took notice of him and attacked. The witness was able to escape, but he was gravely wounded. The priests were trying to help him, but it was to no avail." the general said.

"Wait, the priests? But I've never heard of it!" Deanark cut-in again.

"You're an exception, Dean."

"You're too busy with the ladies, after all."

"...useless."

The other said that without hesitation.

"Ahem!" The general coughed. Hearing that, the other straightens their back again.

"Well then, at his dying breath, he told us that the mages were all powerful. They seem to be renegades, though we don't know where. That's why, should the situation turned to the worse, you have my permission to engage the enemy."

The Gwenfordt battalion became silent. They realize the seriousness of the situation.

"For this operation, I shall be the one to take command." The general said.

"Huh? We're going to be led by the general himself! ? Awesome!" Wayne said.

"There's no other choice. You don't have a sufficient number on your battalion, after all."

The general stare at Deanark as he said that.

"Gulp." Dean can only gulped at that.

But it wasn't long, as then...

"Well then, time to move. Let's go."

The general said that as he lead the battalion himself. But then...

"Wait! Deanark!"

"""...?"""

Someone stopped them in their track. In there, stand Clayton Age who was covered in sooth.

"...Clay? Why are you look like you've just been through some failed experiment?" Deanark said.

"...I've just been returned from West Prontera Forest."

"""...!"""

Hearing what he said are shocking to the group.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Guldar shout.

"(Damn, his shout are too loud.)" Clay thought.

* * *

Clay then explained what happened last night, including the attack from a mysterious person. But of course, he lied about how he ended up in West Prontera Forest.

"...I was really unlucky. I was planning to train in somewhere quiet when I stumbled upon them. It was fortunate that I was able to escape." he said.

"So there's about eleven people, huh? One of them seems like wasn't an assassin, but still a dangerous foe. Well, that's if the one who got caught in explosion survived." Deanark commented.

"But there's a good chance that the mysterious attacker was injured from Clay's Holy Light. Although it couldn't attack lethally, a burn should be remaining." Guldar said.

"Orveil, since you're a Rogue, you should know about this better, right?" Wayne said.

"...huh?"

Orveil looks dumbfounded. It seems that he was thinking about something else.

"...oh. Forgive me. About the attack, I believe that it was too early to deduce that the attacker wasn't an assassin. It might just a play of them to cast the suspicion away from them."

"(...he was right. But is it really like that?)" Clay thought.

That was too ineffective. If they were aiming to kill him, then they shouldn't do things like that. At that time...

"Say, what is this Tyrfing they're talking about? The guy whose soul got sucked out might be the witness that told us about the mages in the first place." Eris asks.

"Hmm... Don't tell me that it's one of the cursed blades..." Guldar murmured.

"Cursed blades?" Clay asks.

"It was said that there's three cursed blades in this world. There was Mystelltain, Tyrfing, and Grimtooth. Each of those has a legend on its own."

"A legend?"

"Yes. Mystelltain was famous as the cursed blade of the past. With its unique property, it was used to kill the God of light, Baldr, where there's no other thing that could kill him. Grimtooth was known as the cursed knife of the future, where it was prophecized to appear in the future when chaos was born into this world."

"And Tyrfing?"

"It was the cursed sword of the present. Known to hold malevolent power, it was said to control the soul of the victim and turn it into a puppet, or destroying it without mercy."

"...control?"

Clay murmured that words.

"By controlling, does it means that it could the source of the attack in Geffen?!"

"...it seems so. If they could control the leader of the monsters, then that should be enough to spark the attack. Added it with Glast Heim monsters, and we got our suspect. We're actually planning to investigate further, but this information might be already a solid proof of them being the culprits." Guldar answered.

"Wait! But how could they even control the sword if it was as dangerous as Clay claimed?!" Deanark said.

"We don't know that much. That's why we need to investigate this matter more."

Guldar readied his shield.

"With that said, we need to begin the mission now. Gwenfordt! It's time to move!"

""""Yes, sir!""""

Deanark and the rest of Gwenfordt are rushing forward first, leaving Clay and Guldar behind.

"General. Can I go, too?" Clay said out of nowhere.

"Out of question, boy. You're a civilian, and wounded, to boot. We can't let someone like that to join the risk!"

"But I was an experienced veteran in war, sir! I might not look like it, but I've been through many wars before!"

"We have a priest, already! You should rather take a rest, instead! Leave this matter to us!"

"Please, sir! I need to unravel the truth!"

"...what truth?"

"The reason behind the war at Geffen! If there's really anyone who was behind that, I wish to catch him with my own hands!"

"That was just an egoistical wish! Just so you know, you're not the only one who wishes to do that! Should they know the truth, many of Geffen's survivors are wishing the same thing with you! I can't let such people to follow me and died in vain!"

"But...!"

"No more words, boy! Leave the rest to us, and rest!"

Tap, tap, tap...

After saying that, Guldar leave Clay behind, who was trying to form his words.

"...my sister died in that war..." Clay murmured hopelessly.

But...never had he thought that he would receive a response from the general.

"...there are so much people who were despairing just like you, even greater."

"...!"

"I've saw so many death at the recent war. People who lost their children, children who lost their parent. Lovers who was separated with each other, and many more."

"...that's..."

"You see? You're not the only one despairing. But I cannot let a youngster like you to die. You're still young. You still have so much future in front of you. Now just go and get some rest."

Tap, tap, tap...

After saying that, the general continue to walk, leaving the barrack and Clay behind.

* * *

Year 697, April 3rd, 07.00 AM

Prontera 2nd floor Infirmary

* * *

"Damn..."

Clay clenched his hand tightly.

Of course, he was dissatisfied with the result.

"Well, the general wasn't completely wrong. You should just rest for a while." Milena said while tending his wounds.

"But still...!"

"Clay, the general lost his wife and daughter at the previous war."

"...!"

"I don't know the reason why you're so obsessed with finding the truth, but I'm sure the general have equally the same wish with you, if not greater."

...He hasn't told Milena about his younger sister, so of course she doesn't know about it.

But so do the general.

He never tells Clay about his family, even though he might be in more pain than Clay.

"(...have I been too selfish?)"

He contemplated his action for a bit. At that time...

"Which reminds me, have you seen Sir Orveil?" Milena suddenly said.

"Orveil? Oh, that silent guy? He went with Deanark and the rest of Gwenfordt to Prontera Forest."

"Is he okay?"

"...?"

Clay was confused by her question. Milena then explains...

"Last night, we've met each other by coincidence. At that time, I realized that one of his legs got burned."

"...burned?"

"When I ask him about it, he said that he was trying to do some new trick at Prontera Forest, but failed and got burned as a result."

"...!"

Is this a coincidence? That Orveil was in Prontera Forest at the same time?

...A rogue was able to handle knives well, but not well enough to throw them. But that might be the reason why...

"(...no, it's still too early for me to suspect him.)" Clay thought.

He might just get burns by coincidence.

But then that creates another question.

"(What kind of trick is he trying to do? A rogue was adept in knife fast attack and range using bow. But they didn't use explosion or something like that.)"

"Well?"

"...he's fine. I didn't even realize that he was wounded in the first place."

"Is that so? Well, the wound shouldn't be obvious with his trousers, but if you say so..."

She then gets up.

"Then I shall take my leave. I need to accompany the children. It was time for their snacks."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help."

Milena then moves away from Clay, and going out from the room.

"..."

Clay was deep in thought, trying to figure out the connection between Orveil and the mages. But then...

"Hey, mister priest!"

"...?"

He turned his attention at the voice. From the infirmary's window, a green-haired girl was smiling in there.

"Yulie?! This is the second floor! What are you doing in there?!"

Hurriedly, Clay opened the window and letting her in. It seems that she climbed to the 2nd floor by using the gap between the stones in the barrack's wall. Below her, he saw the white haired boy was also in there. The boy seems scared since he was shaking as he climbs up.

"Y-y-y-yulieeee! Can't we just go the normal way?!"

"We've already arrived! Stop being such a scaredy cat, already!"

"I-i-i'm not scared!"

Clay hurriedly takes the trembling Erkard inside.

"Milena's gonna kill you guys for this. Don't do this again, okay?" Clay said, smiling a little at them.

""Okay!""

...Though he wasn't entirely convinced, Clay let them off the hook for now.

"So? What are you guys doing?" Clay asks.

"We've found something awesome!"

"It's not that awesome, though..."

BLETAK!

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

In response of Erkard's comment, Yulie hitted his head. And when Erkard retorted back, Yulie simply ignored him.

"What is this awesome thing?" Clay ask curiously.

"It was something awesome! It was shiny, cool-looking, and mysterious!"

"Uh, yeah. So what is this awesome thing?"

"I don't know!"

"..."

Clay can only watch silently at Yulie who was just smiling innocently. Erkard then explains.

"It was just a golden colored plate." he said as he give something to Clay.

It was the item that Erkard just said. But it seems that it was a shattered piece from its original form. On its top, a holy symbol of the church was carved, but since it was shattered, Clay doesn't know the full symbol.

"...but still... this is a part of rank uniform's armor."

Most likely, it came from the knight or crusader's rank. They're the only ranks that were heavily affiliated with the church while wearing armor.

"Where did you find this?"

"We found it at Prontera Forest! It was lying on the ground near Mjollnir Mountain!

"...! Prontera Forest?!"

Clay was shocked. But...

"What are you guys doing in there?!"

"Eh? What's wrong, mister priest?"

"Don't you know?! There were monsters that still lurking outside! You shouldn't do that anymore!"

""Eeeeh?!""

Both kids look disappointed by Clay's response.

"But why? There wasn't any monster in there!" Yulie said, protesting.

"How did you guys even able to sneak outside in the first place?! Just what is the gate guards doing?!"

"They're didn't let us out."

"...? Then how did you...?"

"We're going through the city wall. There's a hole big enough for us to get out behind the previous Acolyte Guild."

...He needs to go and tell those with authority about this. Or else, these kids are just going to waltz through it again...!

"Anyway, please don't do that again. It's not good for my heart. By the way, Milena is preparing snacks for you guys. Find her."

"Snacks?! Oh yeah, it's about time for lunch! Erkard, come o-... Hey! Erkard! Don't leave me behind!"

Yulie ran, following Erkard who has ran first. Clay doesn't know how much of his words are listened by them, but still, he just let them be again.

"(Oh yes, this plate was still on me.)" Clay thought as he watches the golden plate on his hand.

But, after a moment...

"(Oh well, better keep it for now.)"

He might find the owner of it if he kept it for now. So he put it into his pocket.

"(I should investigate about Orveil for now.)"

* * *

Year 697, April 3rd, 09.00 AM

Prontera City

* * *

"Sir Orveil? Nope, he never talks much about that."

"Sir Orveil? He was far too silent. We can't seem to approach him."

"You know, if we judge him just by his look, he might actually the enemy's spy!"

"Now that I think about it, he always talks in a mechanized order. Perhaps he was actually a robot like those in Scwartfalz?!"

Clay asks almost the same questions to many peoples in Prontera. But most of them unable to give any clue since Orveil seem to be shrouded by mystery.

But not all of it.

"Are you serious?"

In front of Clay, stand an old man with a hectic face. He seems furious for some reason...

"I don't lying! I've saw Sir Orveil went and met one of the Schwartzvald's minister in secret! They must be plotting something sinister!"

"…where did they meet?"

"They went into the inn there!" The old man said while pointing to some building. "I was curious, so I eavesdrop on their conversation. But it's a pity that I unable to heard all of their conversation."

"What did you heard?"

"Some words about taking back Geffen."

"...! (This might be a good clue!)" Clay thought.

"When did this happening, old man?!"

"Three weeks ago, the night before Geffen was attacked!"

"Hmm... That seems interesting enough."

But he still needs proof. There's no guarantee that it wasn't a lie, or worse, a rambling.

"Old man, do you have something that proofs that Orveil really met with this minister?"

"No, I don't."

Just what he feared. And it was already three weeks ago. If there's any evidence left, it might have been thrown out or something.

"(Guess I should just ask the innkeeper.)" Clay thought.

* * *

Year 697, April 3rd, 10.00 AM

Prontera Inn

* * *

"Yes. It was about three weeks ago that they came here."

That was the response from a woman who was in charge of the inn.

"Back then, the minister was covering his face with his hood, but I'm positive that it was Minister Talos!"

Gregory Talos, or also known as Talos the Silent Earth, is the minister in charge of internal matters at Republic of Schwartfalz. He was known for his mastery over earth magic as a wizard and his silent, mysterious demeanor.

"How could you be sure that it was him? Isn't he hiding his face behind the hood?"

"I saw that his fingers are decorated by a strange, green gem ring. I've seen it before when he came to Prontera with the Schwartzvald President. As far as I know, he was the only person eccentric enough to wear that."

"(So it was really him, then? But what is Schwartzvald's minister of internal matters doing in Prontera?)" Clay thought. "...anything you could add?"

"It seems that they're discussing something very intensively. Sometimes, a sound of argument could be heard at the time."

"Did you hear what they're talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't."

Clay think about the matter for a while, and then...

"Did they leave anything behind?"

"No, they didn't."

Exactly what he feared.

"...thank you for the information. I'll try figuring out the rest by myself, for now."

As he said that, he leaves the innkeeper by herself.

"(But I guess it was true that the minister was in here.)"

Now, what should he do?

"(...should I ask about it to General Guldar later?)"

Since he was on the same boat like him, he might be willing to help.

...

...

...

"...?"

From the inn's window, he saw a group of people are going to barrack.

"(That's the General and Gwenfordt...! They've arrived far earlier than I expected!)"

* * *

This is renseiryuu. It's been a while, everyone. Just when will hendlou ever fix his computer ==;? We're sorry for the long update. The task in college are really delaying our progress to write at all. Nevertheless, we would still continue this fanfic, so for hendlou's fan, don't worry. If you find any typo or misinformation, please tell us somehow. Lastly, thank you for continuing to read this fanfic. Let's meet again at the next chapter!

...

...

...

But before that, I would like to asks some questions to you guys. You know? I was kind of curious whether the reader (you) understand our fic at all. So my question is : What kind of change we've just made to this fanfic? (from ch.1 to this one). If you don't find it out, then don't bother to search for it. It wasn't meant to be found after all, lol. If you did found it, you could :

1. Send us a PM.

2. Put it on the review (if possible, don't do this. The review board wasn't meant to be used that way, after all, lol.)

3. Keep it to yourself.

The decision is yours. Just for your information, we did that change to fix this story, because the previous one was seemingly already out of "Ragnarok Online" realm. This way, we hope that you could experience this story while still enjoying the world of Ragnarok.


End file.
